Into A Dangerous Mind
by tmarionlie
Summary: [Ch 4 up] Luhan mendapati dirinya memiliki kekuatan psikis tanpa ia sadari selama 28 tahun eksistensinya. Sehun si Agen Khusus FBI yang juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Baekhyun si Diva yang paling sempurna dalam segala aspek. Dan Chanyeol si konyol yang menyukai si Diva. The Reaper tak pernah berhenti berulah. Mereka harus berjuang untuk memburu The Reaper. [HunHan Ft ChanBaek]
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**INTO A DANGEROUS MIND**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan Ft ChanBaek**

**.**

**Other : The Reaper**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi | Supernatural | Mystery | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**-Inspirated : 'Into A Dangerous Mind' By Tina Gerow, Twilight Saga By Stephenie Meyer-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Mature Content and Explicit Scene, Harsh Words, Typo (s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PROLOG-**

**.**

Aroma asin air laut memenuhi udara. Langit gelap, bersiap menumpahkan hujan lebat yang ia tahu kelak akan menyapu bumi malam itu. Rambut cokelat madunya berterbangan, berdansa karena dimainkan oleh tiupan angin yang bersumber dari bebatuan karang tinggi yang mahsyur–berwarna hitam pekat berbias jingga di bawah sinar bulan.

Dia belum menjatuhkan ekor lobster di bagian depan kemeja hitamnya, ataupun memuntahkan _escargot_ pada acara kencannya. Sejauh ini segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Dia melangkah terpisah di _Top Of The Rock Resort,_ menjauh dulu beberapa menit sementara 'pria' yang menjadi teman kencannya membayar tagihan. Balairung kosong yang berada di belakangnya tampak gelap dan senyap, yang membuat beranda itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi, berbanding terbalik dari cahaya-cahaya terang dan kebisingan restoran di lantai bawah.

Menyandarkan lengan berkulit lembutnya pada pagar beranda setinggi pinggang, ia menatap ke arah langit pada bintang-bintang berpendar yang menyatu membentuk antropoid berlekuk seksi sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang mengapa orang-orang tak menetap di tempat menakjubkan ini. Udara beraroma asin itu terasa menyengat kulit, membuat antusiasme dalam dirinya mengubah gejolak darah menjadi panas hingga ia kegerahan.

Menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri pada pantulan etalase beranda _Resort_, ia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak memalukan malam ini. Tak ada yang salah. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam paling membosankan dalam hidup hanya untuk berbenah diri, dan hasilnya adalah _sempurna_. Dia tampak elegan dan santun, sangat siap untuk menciptakan satu acara kencan yang intim dan romantis.

Wajahnya meringis ketika rasa malu akibat gagal kencan 'yang lama itu' menyerangnya. Dia tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar ia tak akan mengacaukan segala sesuatunya malam ini, _jangan lagi_. Entah karena kutukan atau apa, tetapi acara kencannya sejak pertama kali ia mengalami masa pubertas dulu memang tak pernah berjalan mulus. Bahkan beberapa gadis pernah secara terang-terangan menolaknya hingga ia merasa takut untuk mengencani gadis-gadis lagi setelahnya. _Well_, memang kedengannya sangat konyol.

"Hhhh…apa yang salah dengan diriku?" gumamnya miris.

Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meniupkannya sedikit untuk mencari sebuah kelegaan. Tapi ingatan-ingatan 'dulu' merasuk kembali dengan cepat hingga membuat wajah dan tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran, tubuhnya bergetar halus ketika Kris Wu–teman kencannya malam ini–mendekat di belakang tubuhnya. Dua buah lengan melingkar erat di perutnya dan nafas hangat terasa lembut membelai tengkuknya.

Membalikkan tubuh dalam pelukan Kris, ia mencium aroma _cologne_ mahal ketika Kris melengkungkan tangan di belakang lehernya dan membungkuk ke arahnya, jelas sekali jika _gesture_ itu adalah tindakan untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir _plum_ miliknya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menarik diri, namun ia kemudian berpikir tentang apabila Kris belum mengajaknya untuk 'tidur' pada kencan kedua nanti, semuanya _mungkin_ akan baik-baik saja. _Well_, sekedar ciuman bibir saja sepertinya bukanlah masalah.

Bibir Kris menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Beberapa lumatan penghantar hasrat melenakan ia rasakan, lalu tiba-tiba saja lidah Kris memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia masih sempat merasakan bagaimana rasa manis dan menyenangkan itu merasuk ke dalam dirinya –sensasinya bukan seperti darah mendidih yang penuh nafsu, hanya perasaan nyaman dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup aneh. Ia bersandar gemulai pada tubuh Kris dalam sentuhannya, menikmati bagaimana esensi ketika berada dalam pelukan seorang lelaki –ehm, yang baru kali ini ia coba dan rasakan –dan ia berharap jika rasanya itu seperti ketika kau berada di rumah.

Namun di luar dugaan, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja meremang, dan perasaan takut menyerang perasaannya hingga perutnya terasa mual dalam seketika. Belum sempat ia memberikan reaksi pada gejala-gejala aneh yang menyerang tubuhnya itu, Kris Wu telah meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya dan mendesak tubuhnya hingga menabrak pagar beranda. Nafas Kris memburu dan ia merasakan jambakan menyengat menyakiti kulit kepalanya. Tangan Kris menjelajah, menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun, hingga peringatan akan bahaya meningkat begitu saja di dalam otaknya.

Ia melawan. Ia berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman liar itu namun kejantanannya tiba-tiba saja di serang oleh Kris, diremas dengan penuh nafsu hingga ia merasa _shock_ dan memalingkan wajah secara refleks ke arah samping kanan.

"Kris, _stop_!" sentaknya marah.

Ia mendaratkan satu pukulan pada wajah Kris, lalu ia merasakan gelombang ketakutan merayap cepat pada dirinya ketika ia menatap mata pemuda _blonde_ yang terlihat bak pemangsa itu. Pria _blonde_ itu kembali menyerangnya, dan ia dapat merasakan jika kejantanan pria _blonde_ yang menempel di pusarnya itu menegang, keras seperti batu. Jantungnya terasa berdebar menyakitkan saat Kris melumat kasar bibirnya kembali. Ia kembali berjuang untuk melawan seiring nalurinya berteriak untuk segera melarikan diri. Namun tiba-tiba saja, rasa sakit membakar hebat di dalam kepalanya hingga ia sempat terhuyung-huyung sedikit dan tak berdaya untuk melawan Kris. Rasa takut dan adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan diri. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kris lalu bergerak mundur, tapi Kris menariknya kembali dan lagi-lagi menyerang ganas bibirnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia cakar leher Kris. Airmata menggenang pada pelupuk matanya saat ia menyadari aliran darah hangat mengalir dari kerut bekas cakarannya, tapi Kris bersikeras tetap mencengkram lengannya. Telinganya berdengung, kemudian sebuah cahaya terang menari-nari dalam penglihatannya. Oh tidak, ia tak boleh pingsan sekarang!

Ia merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya terasa amat lemas, namun pikiriannya tetap menyuruhnya untuk segera melarikan diri, memecah kepanikannya ketika gelombang adrenalin segar menyembur di seluruh tubuh. Dengan lemah ia bangkit, kemudian dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia menyikut sisi tubuh Kris yang tadi hendak meraihnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menyerang selangkangan Kris tanpa ampun. _Lalu rasa sakit dalam kepalanya terhenti dalam seketika._

Ia sempat menatap Kris yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kejantanannya sendiri, lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia lari dengan cepat meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat sakit hebat yang menyerangnya tadi.

"_Dasar pria jalang! Kau akan menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu ini!"_ Kris berteriak marah –dalam kepalanya –, namun ia abaikan teriakan berisi ancaman itu dan hanya berusaha lari secepat mungkin dari sana.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi bibir Kris bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Nyatanya, pria _blonde_ itu masih mengerang kesakitan, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kris di dalam kepalanya. Ia mendengar pria itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah seperti _'fuck, damn_dan kata-kata sampah lain' untuk memakinya meskipun jarak mereka sudah teramat jauh. Dan saat itu juga ia berpikir jika ia benar-benar memiliki kanker otak karena beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia juga selalu mendengar suara-suara pria lain yang berbisik-bisik dan menganggu mekanisme otaknya.

_Apa ini? Apakah aku benar-benar terserang kanker otak? Ah, jangan-jangan aku sudah gila? Shit!_ –pikirnya sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"Jangan jatuh…jangan jatuh…" doanya berulang-ulang sambil berlari. Dia membelok di pojokan dan menuju kerumunan orang ramai di dekat pintu depan.

"_Oh My, terima kasih untuk orang-orang ini. Seharusnya aku memang jangan pergi ke tempat terpencil seperti ini lain kali_" –batinnya.

Seorang pria berseragam _khaki_ mendekatinya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja Tuan?"

"Aku butuh taksi –tolong…" Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas 100 ribu Won dan menyerahkannya pada pria tadi.

"Terima kasih Tuan, ayo ikuti saya…" kata pria itu, dan tanpa bicara apapun ia mengikuti pria tadi dengan patuh –dan terburu-buru.

Tangisan bahagia dan lega menyengat matanya ketika tubuhnya telah duduk di dalam jok penumpang taksi yang dipanggilkan oleh pria tadi.

'_Sayang sekali aku terlalu sibuk dengan The Reaper malam ini untuk menghapus kerutan di wajah cantiknya,'_

'_The Reaper?'_

Ia mengerang geram saat bisikan-bisikan 'pria itu' kembali menghantui isi pikirannya. Ia menjambak sedikit bagian rambut cokelat madunya lalu matanya langsung membelalak ketika ia melihat Kris berlari keluar dari pintu restoran dan menoleh ke sana-sini, mencarinya.

"Jalan sekarang, tolong!" katanya panik sambil memukul-mukul partisi transparan antara taksi dan supir yang duduk di depan. Taksi melesat dan gejolak mual dalam perutnya langsung berhenti memberontak.

'_Damn! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!'_

Ia kembali menangis ketika ia mendengar seruan Kris dalam kepalanya. Supir taksi yang berada di depan tersenyum simpul meskipun fokusnya masih mengarah pada jalan bebas hambatan di depan mereka.

'_Mungkin kisah cinta yang berakhir buruk. Dasar anak-anak muda jaman sekarang…'_

Ia menatap tengkuk supir taksi itu dengan cepat –merasa tersinggung dan marah.

"Maaf? Apa Anda sedang mengejek saya?" katanya ketus.

Supir itu menatap _shock_ dan panik padanya. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bicara apa-apa Tuan…" katanya hormat lalu menganggukkan kepala satu kali

Ia memicingkan mata. Keragu-raguan berputar-putar di dalam otaknya yang sudah kabur. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Segalanya menjadi tidak logis dan ia mengerang dalam hati. Menggelengkan kepala, ia mencoba meraih kembali gumpalan logika yang mengapung di luar pemahamannya, mencoba menyusun kembali apa yang terjadi, tetapi segalanya menjadi semakin membingungkan. Versi lebih ringan dari sakit yang tadi kembali menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya harus memijit-mijit pelipis agar sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

'_Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki kanker otak? Aku bisa membayangkan beritanya sekarang! Vocalist Exotic Band meninggal karena kanker otak di jok belakang taksi yang ia tumpangi, –atau, seorang pria lajang berusia 28 tahun mendapatkan kanker otak akibat stress karena mengalami acara kencan homo yang sangat buruk' –_erangnya dalam hati.

Sebuah suara kekehan mengejek dalam pikirannya, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

'_Enyahlah dari pikiranku!'_ makinya dalam hati, menyuruh suara itu pergi.

.

Dan hening.

.

Ia bernafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok sambil mengusap lelehan airmatanya. Dengan lemah ia menatap jalanan di sebelah kanan –hanya ilalang tak terawat berwarna kecoklatan –dengan tatapan kosong dan lemah.

'_Aku tak heran jika orang-orang menanyakan mengapa aku tak pernah berkencan hingga usia ini'_ –erangnya dalam hati, dan lagi-lagi suara kekehan memenuhi kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**-Prolog End-**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**INTO A DANGEROUS MIND**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan Ft ChanBaek**

**.**

**Other : The Reaper**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi | Supernatural | Mystery | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Mature Content and Explicit Scene, Harsh Words, Typo (s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

Oh Sehun, terus melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan berlari cepat di atas _treadmill_ sambil mendengarkan musik _hip hop_ dari _headset_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya mengkilat oleh keringat, dan kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan yang ia pakai telah basah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia memutuskan bahwa melakukan olahraga adalah metode yang paling tepat untuk mengalihkan pikiran selagi ia menunggu operasi dimulai –hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari pekerjaannya sebenarnya. Segala dokumen-dokumen yang ia dapatkan membuatnya meyakini bahwa _The Reaper_ pasti akan mengunjungi rumah Xi Luhan malam ini, karena itulah ia ada di sini sekarang –rumah sewaan yang baru ia tinggali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ugh, kenapa Suho _Hyung_ belum menghubungiku juga?"

Sehun menghentikan laju perputaran pijakan _treadmill_-nya, kemudian ia melompat turun dan menyambar handuk kecil yang tersampir di sandaran sofa untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah berpikir hingga beberapa detik yang menyebalkan, ia lemparkan handuk kecil itu dengan gusar. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk memecah keheningan radio di pojok ruangan sambil menikmati pizza dingin yang berada di atas meja makan, tapi kemudian rasa lengket tak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulit membuat niatnya berbelok arah. Mungkin mandi dengan air hangat adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana sekarang ini, karena itu Sehun membuka pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu ia melenggang santai dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah melalui sisi-sisi lautan kardus yang tersusun tak beraturan di ruang tamunya sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk–tentu saja bukan handuk bekas keringatnya tadi–namun sebuah suara makian yang begitu keras memenuhi kepalanya.

'_Dasar bajingan kurang ajar yang tak punya etika dan sopan santun! Aku bersumpah jika aku akan segera menemukan teman kencan yang tampan dan juga hot, lalu akan kupatahkan anggapan bahwa aku adalah bujang lapuk yang tak laku.'_

Sehun menggeram sambil menutupi kedua telinganya sendiri berdasarkan insting. Tapi sayang, seruan-seruan penuh emosi serta keputus-asaan yang mendengung di dalam kepalanya membuat usahanya untuk menutupi suara itu dengan tangan malah tak membantu.

"Tch, sebenarnya dia ini pria atau wanita? Harusnya dia mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya itu dengan baik, bukan malah memancarkannya kemana-mana secara sembarangan seperti ini," gerutunya.

Sehun berkonsentrasi dan menyaring segala makian pria itu –awalnya. Tapi tidak, karena kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memutus koneksi pikirannya dengan pemuda berkekuatan besar yang tampaknya sangat putus asa itu. Karena itu dengan sesegera mungkin ia membangun perisai di dalam otaknya, dengan membayangkan balok bangunan kecil berwarna-warni dengan huruf yang berbeda-beda pada permukaannya –hal yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya sejak kecil ketika orangtuanya menyadari jika ada suatu kekuatan yang aneh pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana hal sepele semacam itu benar-benar membantu. Bahkan perisai sederhana yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya itu menjadi pelindung yang kuat bagi jiwanya dan sangat cukup untuk menyaring segala hal buruk berikut serangan-serangan gencar yang beberapa kali ia dapatkan dari pihak lain, namun juga cukup longgar sehingga ia juga tak terisolasi dari persepsi yang datang dari luar.

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia menyadari satu hal yang terlewatkan dari pikirannya tadi. Seruan pemuda yang menjadi saksi utama kasus ini tadi terasa begitu kuat mendengung di dalam kepalanya. Seharusnya ia menyadari jika pemuda itu telah berada di sekitar sini tanpa harus memikirkannya dengan bersusah payah. Dengan memikirkan hal itu ia menggeram sendiri, baru menyadari jika ternyata manusia secerdas dirinya bisa menjadi begitu dungu. Ia menendang salah satu kardus yang berada di bawah kaki dengan geram, kemudian ia mengintip melalui gorden jendela ruang tamu dan matanya langsung menemukan sebuah taksi –dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar di dalamnya– berbelok di pojokan kompleks perumahan yang ia tinggali. Matanya terus mengamati laju taksi itu, namun bibir tipisnya langsung membulat begitu ia menyadari jika taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang berada di samping rumah ini. Oh, jadi saksi kasus ini adalah tetangga barunya? Kebetulan sekali!

'_Pantas saja Suho Hyung belum menghubungiku. Mereka pasti sedang fokus memburu The Reaper dan bukan mengikuti Xi Luhan karena mereka telah sengaja menempatkanku begitu dekat dengan pria ini. Kenapa aku tak merasakan keberadaan Luhan ketika aku memantau lingkungan ini kemarin?'_ –pikir Sehun.

Namun pikirannya itu menjadi terpecah-pecah saat ia melihat bagaimana rupa pemuda –saksi kasus itu– yang mempu membuat darahnya berdesir dalam sekejap. Tetangganya itu…Astaga, cantik sekali! Oke, abaikan jika ia adalah seorang pria. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya jika ia ternyata seorang pria tulen jika bukan karena melihat dadanya yang rata dan pakaiannya yang terlihat _'sangat pria'_ itu?

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu tampak melangkah tertatih menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Wajahnya yang mungil terlihat sembab, dan beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh. Sehun membuka kembali pikirannya, membiarkannya terkoneksi kembali dengan pikiran pemuda cantik yang terlihat menyedihkan di seberang sana itu, namun ia mendadak harus memijit pelipis ketika ia merasakan gelombang kekuatan lain yang mencoba menyusup ke dalam koneksi pikirannya dengan pemuda bernama Xi Luhan itu. Ia mendesah gusar, kemudian ia berkonsentrasi dan mencoba memblokir kekuatan asing itu dari pikiran mereka, lalu tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak ia melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan berlari menuju rumah tetangganya.

Mata Sehun membulat ketika ia melihat tetangga barunya itu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terjatuh, membuatnya merasa sangat marah atas siapapun yang menyalah-gunakan kelebihan mereka pada saat ini. Tetangganya itu pasti menangkap gelombang kekuatan asing itu tadi, karena itulah ia terjatuh lemas seperti ini. Kepalanya pasti sangat sakit. Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin mengaku, namun faktanya pemuda itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia miliki, karena itulah ia akan lebih sensitif dalam menyaring segala serangan ketimbang dirinya.

"Argghh…sakit sekali! Sial-sial-sial! Berhentilah, jangan menggangguku. _Please_…"

Sehun membuka mulutnya ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu merengek. Suaranya begitu lembut, membuat kaki Sehun melemah dan lembek seperti _jelly_. Pemuda itu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, masih mengerang marah, lalu melanjutkannya dengan isakan yang –err…_apa pemuda itu menangis? Umm, maksudnya, apa ia benar-benar pria? Dan menangis? _

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun tersadar dari keterpanaannya atas tingkah ajaib pria yang berada beberapa meter dari jangkauannya itu. Dengan sesegera mungkin Sehun berlari, kemudian ia raih lengan pemuda itu dan membalikkan posisi tubuh pria itu agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih leluasa. Dan apa yang ia lakukan itu membuatnya menyesal hingga berkali-kali lipat. Wajah pemuda itu membuat kecerdasannya lenyap. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu bodoh. Untung saja ia masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran, sehingga ia mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, menarik pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu agar tak terus-menerus menjambaki rambut cokelat madunya sendiri. Pemuda itu masih menangis dalam pangkuannya, dan bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tolong aku…kepalaku sakit sekali…" rintih pemuda itu dan masih terisak-isak menyedihkan.

Sehun menunduk dan meletakkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga pemuda itu, kemudian ia berbisik di sana.

"Buka pikiranmu Luhan…aku akan membantumu meredakan rasa sakitnya…" Sehun memerintahkan dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut agar tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit atau takut lebih lanjut. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada penyusup itu. Lalu dengan usaha dan konsentrasi yang penuh, Sehun berusaha mati-matian memblokir kekuatan si penyusup itu dari pikirannya dan pikiran Luhan, meningkatkan perisai mental dalam dirinya dan memancarkannya ke sekitar Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan terkulai lemas dalam pangkuannya sedetik setelah ia berhasil melumpuhkan kekuatan asing itu dari pikiran mereka berdua. Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda cantik itu, tapi sayangnya Luhan telah pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Into A Dangerous Mind-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman oleh pelukan erat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia mencium perpaduan menggairahkan antara sabun, _body mist_ dan juga keringat. Bukan. Aromanya tak seperti _cologne_ mahal semacam _cologne_ yang digunakan oleh Kris kemarin. Yang ini aromanya lebih menggoda, lebih maskulin dan–seksi.

'_Mungkin ini adalah salah satu mimpi dari ksatria berbaju besi-ku. Aku akan membiarkan mimpi ini sering-sering diputar dalam memori otakku nantinya' –_batin Luhan.

Luhan memang menjalani hidupnya dengan begitu dramatis. Ketika ia dewasa, teman-teman prianya menempatkannya dalam kategori '_teman'_ hanya karena humornya yang sarkastik, dia _easy going_, dan dia memiliki segalanya–maksudnya dalam hal materi. Belum lagi kepopuleran yang ia dapatkan karena ia iseng-iseng bergabung dalam satu _agency_ penampung orang-orang berbakat –untungnya ia cukup bagus dalam menyanyi– hingga ia akhirnya terpilih menjadi salah satu personil grup Band yang diberi nama Exotic Band oleh perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang, vokalis pula. Tapi semua itu toh tak juga membuat kisah percintaannya menjadi mulus.

Berkali-kali ditolak oleh gadis-gadis cantik karena bakat pengacau yang ia miliki sejak remaja membuatnya menjadi trauma oleh wanita. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk berbelok arah menjadi _gay_ saja seperti sekarang. Sejujurnya ia memang lebih suka dilindungi ketimbang melindungi selayaknya pria-pria dewasa lainnya. Memang aneh, dan juga tak biasa. Luhan juga tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan sejak dulu orientasinya memang sebenarnya sudah '_begitu'_? Lagipula dulu ia berkeinginan mengencani gadis hanya karena ia iri saja pada teman-temannya, bukan karena benar-benar tertarik pada mereka. Entahlah. Sangat sulit membayangkan dirinya seksi –dalam konteks pria dewasa. Dia lebih cocok disebut lembut dan lemah jika tak mau dibilang feminin. Tak heran jika alam bawah sadarnya selalu membawanya ke kehidupan pria yang seperti kisah-kisah menggebu novel romantis.

Luhan terkesiap ketika tangan-tangan kuat membuainya, memeluknya, dan ia tenggelam dalam sensasi itu. Sangat menyenangkan sekali jika merasakannya melalui sisi feminin yang ada dalam dirinya. Luhan benar-benar merasa sangat mungil –dan juga terlindungi. Ia meremas kaus yang ada dalam genggamannya, kemudian ia mengambil resiko untuk membuka mata.

'_Ouw, yeah…aku benar-benar bermimpi. Dia tak nyata, tapi dia umm–seksi. Bukan hanya aromanya saja yang menggoda, tapi pemiliknya juga menggairahkan.' _

Iris cokelat Luhan bergerak mengamati wajah itu. Pria tampan, yeah, sempurna dalam persepsinya. Seperti wajah yang dirobek dari poster majalah mode terkemuka. Bola mata cokelat muda yang dibingkai oleh kelopak sipit itu tampak tajam. Hidung mancung yang sejajar dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah basah mengirimkan gelombang erotis dalam pikiran Luhan, membuat benaknya jadi penasaran oleh esensi tentang bagaimana jika ia merasakan bibir itu menggunakan bibirnya sendiri?. Cahaya berkabut dari sinar bulan mengelilingi pria itu dan Luhan memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk meraba rahang tegasnya, kemudian menyusuri lengkungan dagu lancip pemuda itu.

"Alam bawah sadarku semakin baik akhir-akhir ini, syukurlah…" gumam Luhan, lalu ia menutup mata dan meringkuk di dalam dada pria itu, menikmati rasa aman setelah merasakan terror yang menyakitkan selama beberapa jam terakhir. "Meskipun belakangan ini aku seperti memiliki gangguan mental akibat kanker otakku, aku merasa menikmatinya."

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari pria yang memeluknya, kemudian Luhan merasakan pelukan pada tubuhnya melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas sama sekali, memaksanya membuka matanya lagi. Luhan melihat pria itu telah duduk di sampingnya, kemudian tangan pria itu meninggalkan jejak hangat ketika diusapkan pada keningnya sendiri, cukup untuk membuat kening Luhan berkerut bingung setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami _hangover_. Tidurlah lagi, setelah itu kita akan berbicara serius mengenai sesuatu. Kau harus cukup tidur agar aku bisa menanyaimu dengan leluasa. Apa kau butuh sesuatu untuk membuatmu tidur kembali?"

Luhan terdiam, mencoba memahami setiap kata-perkata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda pucat yang berada di depannya, tetapi pikirannya tak bisa fokus dan keras kepala oleh anggapan bahwa ia hanya sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Kepalaku sakit. Aku melihat pria tampan berkulit pucat di depanku sekarang, dan aku juga mendengar ia berbicara. Bukankah itu aneh? Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi," kata Luhan. "Tapi aku suka dengan mimpi ini," lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang terukir pada bibirnya.

Luhan beringsut duduk. Senyuman cantik masih menghiasi bibirnya, membuat parasnya menjadi semakin membingungkan bagi pemuda pucat yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu bodoh saat ini. Dengan dorongan naluri yang masih saja meyakini jika ini hanyalah mimpi, Luhan mendekat pada pemuda itu, lalu ia renggut tengkuk pemuda pucat itu untuk meraih bibir tipis yang menggodanya sejak tadi. Luhan mengabaikan rasa terkejut dari pria yang ia cium, menikmati bagaimana tubuh itu menegang dalam rengkuhannya.

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam diantara ciuman itu. Rasanya panas dan memabukkan, sangat sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi ekpektasinya sejak tadi. Pria tampan berkulit pucat ini sangat berbahaya dan juga menarik, maskulin dan juga seksi. Hanya sekejap saja, ledakan kecil menggigil menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Luhan, dan nafasnya juga sudah terengah-engah. Darah di bawah permukaan kulitnya menjadi mendidih dan menggelegak ketika pemuda pucat itu ikut bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap kedua belah bibirnya secara berganti-gantian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya membelai pipi Luhan, sekarang beralih untuk meremas surai cokelat madunya. Kebutuhan primitif seketika tumbuh di dalam dirinya ketika Luhan menciumnya dengan bergitu bergairah. Desahan mendesir di udara ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan merapat satu sama lain. Dia merasa berdebar, dan tubuhnya bergetar secara aneh. Dia tarik pinggang Luhan semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, lalu ia tekan bibir pemuda cantik itu dalam-dalam seolah itulah kenikmatan yang paling ia cari selama eksistensi hidupnya.

Jemari Luhan menyusup ke dalam rambut Sehun, dan mereka masih saja saling menyerang dengan memainkan lidah satu sama lain, saling mendorong dan juga membelit nikmat di antara erangan mereka. Panas melingkar menggelitik perut Sehun dan merambat ke bawah, membuat sesuatu yang berada di sana menegang dan menginginkan lebih. Kejantanannya merasakan kesakitan dalam gairah lambat yang terus-menerus mengalir –rasa sakit yang lebih intensif dari sebelumnya– hingga intensitasnya menjadi semakin bertambah banyak seiring waktu yang bergulir. Rasa sakit yang sangat sulit ia tahan itu membuatnya gemetar, lalu dalam sekali sentak ia menyibak kaus yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan sebelum ia kembali mencium pria cantik itu. Tangannya merambat, membelai dada mulus tanpa cela yang terasa lembut pada telapak tangannya, dan ia belai sesuatu yang berada di sana hingga Luhan mendesah panjang dengan kepala yang terdongak seksi. Leher mulus itu memanggil-manggil Sehun untuk segera menjangkaunya. Ia kecup leher itu hingga beberapa kali, dan ia masih saja merasakan belaian-belaian lembut yang merayapi tengkuknya.

Luhan menegakkan kepala dan memegangi kedua rahang Sehun agar ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Tatapan matanya sayu –sebenarnya Luhan masih berpikir jika ia masih bermimpi saat ini. Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan satu kali pada bibir Sehun yang terlihat semakin menggoda karena basah oleh saliva. Jemari Luhan menelusup ke dalam kaus Sehun, menggelitik perut pemuda itu hingga Sehun terpaksa memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan memabukkan itu dalam-dalam. Jemari itu terus bergerak, melukiskan pola-pola aneh pada perutnya, lalu sekejap kemudian telah beralih ke bawah, meraba kejantanannya yang sedang merana kesakitan hingga Sehun tersentak kembali pada realita seolah ia baru saja muncul dari dalam danau yang sangat dalam. Sehun menggeram frustasi sambil menggigit bibir, merasakan elusan memabukkan itu hingga beberapa detik yang menggairahkan, tapi setelahnya ia tarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, menyingkirkan jemari Luhan dari daerah kejantanannya dengan bijaksana.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala ketika Luhan berusaha meraih selangkangannya lagi, seolah menegaskan jika itu adalah kesalahan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika ia melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Luhan. Ia raih kepala pemuda cantik itu dan ia letakkan pada dadanya sendiri, mengelus surai cokelat madunya pelan-pelan.

"Kepalamu akan terasa sakit hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan perlahan-lahan, kemudian ia juga berbaring di samping pemuda cantik itu. Sesuai janjinya, ia memeluk Luhan dan mengelus kening pria itu agar Luhan benar-benar tertidur, meskipun setiap detiknya terasa sangat menyiksa untuknya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya mengapung. Baru kali ini seorang pria membuatnya merasa seksi dan juga erotis. Pria yang memeluknya ini membuatnya seolah tak berpijak pada bumi di mana ia tinggal. Belum ada pria yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Sayang sekali ini hanya mimpi.'_ –pikir Luhan.

Pria tampan yang memeluknya ini adalah tipe lelaki idamannya. Dia harus bersikap tenang agar ia tak mengacaukan mimpi indahnya kali ini. Jangan sampai dalam mimpi pun ia tak bisa meraih kencan romantis seperti dalam novel-novel roman yang sering ia baca selama ini. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pria itu, mencari posisi nyaman yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi. "Jangan pergi ya…meskipun kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku, tapi aku ingin memelukmu terus seperti ini sampai aku terbangun nanti."

Sehun terdiam, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. "Aku akan disini ketika kau terbangun nanti. Sekarang tidurlah…" gumamnya lembut.

Luhan masih sempat mendengar kata-kata halus itu di dalam kepalanya, kemudian ia merasa mulai melayang dalam kegelapan. Setelahnya ia menemukan setitik cahaya terang, membawanya ke sebuah tempat asing yang indah. Ia mulai melangkah ke sana. Dengan senyuman yang melengkung pada bibirnya, ia mulai menjelajah di tempat asing tetapi indah itu, di dalam alam mimpi yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 akhirnya bisa kuketik dengan sukses plus dengan jidat yang berkerut-kerut karena pusing(?). Entahlah…aku emang bukan tipe Author yang bisa bikin cerita dengan genre begini, tapi aku sedang berusaha keluar dari zona amanku yang biasanya hanya bikin fiksi dengan genre yang itu-itu aja. Aku pengen bikin FF dengan genre macem-macem. Fantasy udah pernah bikin, meskipun itu FF nista yang pastinya absurd, dan udah aku hapus dari akun ini karena ceritanya vulgar dan malu-maluin (beberapa FF nistaku udah aku hapus dari sini, ada yang nyadar nggak? wkwkwk). Aku pengen keluar dari kebiasaan dramatis yang entah kenapa udah kayak mendarah daging, XD. **

**Ada yang pusing dengan alurnya? Atau dengan bahasanya? Sebelum FF ini di hapus, di postingan pertama minggu lalu (Prolog yg sudah dihapus admin) ada yg review dan mengeluhkan soal diksinya yang rada aneh(?). Aku juga ngerasain sih, XD. Aku gatau kenapa tulisanku bisa jadi gini, biasanya juga tulisanku drama pake banget (kalian tau kan aku emang tipe Author yg tulisannya always mendramatisir, gabisa keren seperti Author lainnya, T_T). Mungkin karena tema FF ini berat, jadi tulisannya malah jadi gitu (menurutku tema ini berat sih, tapi menurut yg udah biasa bikin genre begini pasti FF ini kacang banget). Tapi di chapter 1 ini udah nggak gitu kan ya gaya bahasanya? Ya sudahlah, cukup cuap-cuap gajenya, review lagi oke? Aku kehilangan banyak review berharga dan fav/foll karena prolog awal yg dihapus, but its ok, aku tunggu kesan kalian setelah baca chapter 1 ini. Chanbaek akan muncul di chapter 2 (harusnya). Sabar ya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wolfyxo : **Kamu penasaran sama kekuatan Luhan? Aku malah bingung, wkwkwkwk…Si Luhan dalam FF ini punya kekuatan psikis, seperti kekuatan Jane dalam film Twilight tapi ini versi lebih ringan. Maksudku kekuatannya nggak dipake untuk melukai, cuman Luhan bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang dan mengkamuflase pikiran orang gitu lo (ya sama kayak kekuatan Jane yang bisa mengkamuflase rasa sakit) ngerti nggak maksudnya? Doh, aku bingung ini genrenya udah bener apa belom ya? Buat yang ngerti kasih saran cobak…tadinya sempet mikir kalo ini genrenya Fantasy, tapi abis ditimbang2 kayaknya ini bukan Fantasy karena apa yang terjadi di Luhan ini masih terjadi di kehidupan nyata (entah dimanalah di belahan lain bumi ini, tapi pastinya ada karena kekuatan kayak gini hampir sejenis sama telekinetis, kekuatan melihat masa depan, dll).

.

**Raein Ren : **Wah, beneran prolognya bagus? /tiba-tiba melting gaje/. Ini udah mborjol chapter 1-nya, entah masih bagus atau enggak, XD. Transletan yang KaiSoo ya? Aku malah mikir kamu cuman suka baca KaiSoo doang loh, agak terkejut waktu lihat nama kamu di kotak review, secara ini FF HunHan ChanBaek, wkwkwk. Iya, tar aku apdet terjemahan yang itu. Sebenernya udah siap, tapi masih belom diketik ke word. Sabar ya, paling lama besok lusa dah. Xixixi, tar kalok aku pindah ke WP memangnya kamu mau mampir ke WP-ku? XDDDDDD.

.

**HUNsayHan :** Hooh say, semacam gitulah, XD.

.

**Puputri :** Iya tuh, emang kamu nggak tau? FFN punya admin yang berhak ngapus FF sampah yang mereka anggap melanggar peraturan (seperti FF inilah, di fandom screenplays emang bukan dipake buat FF sebenernya, apalagi yang castnya real person dan masih idup kayak anak-anak Eksoh, wkwkwk). Lah, itu WP udah aku kelola, dan beberapa FFku yang nggak aku share disini aku share di sana, mampir cobak /malah promo/ XDD.

.

**Putrirahmadani :** Nih udah lanjut kok cuyung, XD.

.

**Lalala :** Iya, yang 'What Bullying Really Does To You' udah ada kok, tapi belom diketik ke word, wkwkwkwk…semoga yang terjemahan nggak dihapus, kalo dihapus entah apalah jadinya, soalnya link FFN yang aku kasih ke Author aslinya, huhuhu…

.

**Cabekyun :** Elah aku ngakak liat akunmu…yang kebaca cuman Cabe doang /plakk/ XDDDD.

.

**Yeun : **Napa kamu nggak login? XD. Luhan bukan Indigo. Betewe definisi Indigo sebenarnya apasih? Jelasin cobak, aku agak kurang mudeng /plakk/ . Lah ini dia udah ketemu si Udel, malah udah anu-anu pulak, XDDD. Prolog yang kemaren kedikitan? Menurutku malah udah kepanjangan, XDDD.

.

**NoonaLu :** Ini udah ya, XD.

.

**Luwinaa :** wwwlietmarion. wordpress (klik di Bio ajah kalo nggak). WP kamu apa? XD.

.

**Ine :** Iya, ini Luhan Baby kok, xixixixi.

.

**BlackLavenders : **Ebuset Yur, gue kagak mabok plis /tabok elu/. Gue pengen keluar dari zona aman fiksi-fiksi mendramatisir gue dong. Gue juga pengen jadi antimenstrim betewe, kekekekekkkkk /tabok elu lage/ XDDDD. Gue niat pindah ke WP gegara FF gue dihapus mulu ama admin FFN (pedagang kaki lima seperti kita emang ngenes banget nasibnya). FF gue udah dihapus 4x selama gabung 6 bulan disini (banyangin aja, baru setengah taon gue gabung dan admin FFN niat banget ngusir gue dari sini). Elu aja yang udah bertaon-taon belom pernah kena hapus kan? Betewe WAM apa kabar Yur? Korean Boys? Apdet elah, gue udah bergairah(?) banget buat baca lanjutannya T_T.

.

**Mufidz : **Hooh, Luhan belom sadar kalo dia punya kekuatan aneh, kekekekkk.

.

**Aneuntao10 :** Iya nih, semoga nggak dihapus lagi T_T.

.

**Levy c fiverz : **Ini udah lanjut cuyung, XD.

.

**Eviloshhd : **Ini udah..ehehe..

.

**Leona838 : **Ini udah lanjut bebeb, XDDDD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah fav/foll, review, baik di prolog yang udah dihapus admin maupun prolog yang di repost. Review lagi oke? Thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Into A Dangerous Mind Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk kunjungan tamu, namun bel yang terus-menerus berbunyi membuat fokus Sehun terpecah dari koran harian yang ia baca. Dengan membawa _Glock 9mm_ dari meja di sebelahnya, ia melangkah menuju pintu dan mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang terdapat pada pintu tersebut. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman geli ketika matanya melihat sosok pria tinggi yang mengenakan celana pendek bermotif _army_, dalaman hitam serta kemeja oranye berlogo perusahaan TV kabel, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Rambut cokelat ikal pria itu tertutup oleh topi dengan logo yang sama pula.

"Sebentar," Sehun berkata melalui pintu. Ia menyimpan _Glock _ pada ikat pinggang bagian samping belakang celana jinsnya, kemudian ia membukakan pintu.

"Park Chanyeol, dari _Cox Cable. _Aku datang kesini untuk melakukan instalasi," kata pria tinggi itu.

Sehun melangkah mundur dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, kemudian ia menutup pintu. Sehun menatap pria tinggi itu dari atas ke bawah, dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius. "Apa aku dapat memasang HBO dan internet berkecepatan tinggi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan _muluk-muluk_ kau bocah!" jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa, memukul lengan Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sehun juga ikut tertawa. _"By the way,_ Chanyeol –kau terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian petugas TV kabel," katanya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun." Kening Chanyeol mengkerut ketika ia mengumpat. "Setidaknya tawari aku kopi atau _beer. _Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan laporanmu."

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu kopi dan juga laporanku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan meminta teman sekaligus atasannya itu untuk mengikuti. Ia raih dua buah cangkir dan menuangkan kopi hitam ke dalamnya, menyerahkan salah satunya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalian membawa van dan memindahkan barang secepat ini, tapi maaf saja, rumah ini masih penuh oleh kardus seperti pertama kali aku pindah kesini. Aku belum sempat menatanya," kata Sehun.

"Tak apa. Santai saja." Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja dapur dan mengisyaratkan pada Sehun agar bergabung dengannya. "Bagaimana penyamaranku?"

"Tidak buruk," jawab Sehun, "penyamaranku juga sepertinya sempurna."

"Itu bagus," kata Chanyeol. "Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan?" Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya, dan sebuah helaan napas berat, keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku belum dapat melakukan lebih dari hanya membaca laporanmu dan juga menandatangani persetujuan operasimu sejak kau masih pemula. Kuharap kau akan dapat memecahkan teka teki pembunuhan ini, dengan begitu kita berdua akan sangat diuntungkan. "

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Xi Luhan berada dalam pengawasan –aku menugaskan satu tim di rumahnya, menyamar sebagai penata taman. Dia masih tidur. Aku akan menginterogasinya ketika ia terbangun nanti," jawab Sehun. _'Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan berada di sana ketika ia bangun,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mengingat apa yang dirasakannya di kepala saat insiden ciuman spontan itu terjadi, dan bagaimana sulit dirinya berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali. "_Oke. _Sekarang aku tahu bahwa saksimu aman. Bagus sekali." Ia menyandar , dan merenggangkan kakinya ke depan. "Seperti biasa, aku tidak perlu mengetahui detail dari kasusmu, benar kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Coba kau cek ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru bertuliskan '_The Reaper' _pada Chanyeol. "Jumlah korban mulai bertambah. Empat orang korban ditemukan tewas di rumah mereka –termasuk seorang selebriti populer asal Cina bernama Huang Zi Tao, satu-satunya korban pria dalam kasus ini.

Chanyeol tersentak. "Serius?" tanyanya, dan Sehun mengangguk. "Ahli koroner tidak menemukan penyebab kematian, tidak ada goresan sedikitpun pada tubuh mereka. Para petugas forensik hanya mengatakan bahwa sistem tubuh mereka berhenti berfungsi begitu saja, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Hasil uji toksin juga negatif, tidak ada pendarahan di dalam, tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali pada tubuh Huang Zi Tao. Selebriti itu teridentifikasi telah melakukan kegiatan seksual sebelum nyawanya dicabut oleh _The Reaper. _Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada penyebab yang jelas atas kematiannya. Ia hanya sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya ketika ia meninggal. Cina sedang berkabung besar-besaran atas meninggalnya selebriti ini." Sehun menjeda dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyeruput kopinya. "Kesimpulannya, semua korban adalah orang-orang yang sehat sebelum mereka meninggal. Tidak ada saksi yang benar-benar mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dalam kasus ini –kecuali kau yang pernah melihat langsung proses kematian salah satu korban. Tapi sesuai prosedur, kita akan menginterogasi setiap orang, tidak peduli seberapa jauh kaitannya dengan para korban-korban itu. Benar-benar buntu."

Chanyeol melepaskan topinya dan meremasnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau benar. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yura meninggal begitu saja. Aku sedang mengawalnya ketika ia selesai dari jadwal membacakan acara berita petang itu. Aku melangkah tepat di sampingnya begitu ia keluar dari gedung MBC News. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum ia mulai berteriak kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, dan terus menerus mengatakan bahwa seseorang sedang menyerangnya. Aku memeluknya dalam pangkuanku dan menyaksikan ia tewas begitu saja. Aku tak menyangka bisa merasa sangat tidak berguna. Park Yura adalah kakak perempuanku satu-satunya. Aku pernah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan melindunginya sekuat tenagaku tapi nyatanya aku gagal." Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, kemudian ia hanya diam sambil menatap cangkir kopinya.

Sehun membiarkan keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu hingga beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menenangkan. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Yeol. Lagipula tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan. Semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanmu. Tenang saja, kita akan segera menangkap pembunuh ini."

"_Damn it, _Sehun! Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," –Chanyeol memukul meja dengan kepalan tangan. Marah, frustasi, dan kebencian mengalir di wajahnya hingga beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia dapat mengontrol emosi. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya sendiri, dan menatap Sehun serius. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui siapa yang menjadi target operasi kita?"

"Jawabannya simpel saja. Karena aku adalah _profiler* _terbaik yang kau miliki, jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk menentukan siapa orang itu."

Chanyeol mendecih. "Dengan segala kerendahan hatimu Oh Sehun," –Chanyeol menarik topi ke rambut ikalnya, "tidak ada satu buktipun yang dapat kau berikan padaku untuk menjelaskan mengapa kau mencurigai pria yang bersama Xi Luhan kemarin malam sebagai _Reaper. _Ketika kau memintaku untuk mulai melakukan operasi, aku sangat mengerti jika kau memang memiliki kemampun unik untuk menangkap seseorang, dan setiap kali kecurigaanmu memang selalu benar. Tapi seperti biasanya pula, kau tidak dapat memberikan bukti apapun padaku! Kita bekerja pada sebuah lembaga resmi pemerintahan tuan Oh, pekerjaan kita bukanlah seperti pekerjaan tim Scooby Doo di Misteri Inc. Kita harus memberikan bukti yang rasional kepada negara!"

Tidak yakin oleh seberapa banyak hal yang harus ia katakan pada bosnya itu, Sehun kembali bersandar di kursinya. Ia menatap langsung pada mata Chanyeol, bersikap formal sebagaimana umumnya bawahan sedang memberikan laporan kepada atasannya. "Aku mengumpulkan setiap profil orang-orang yang ada, memeriksa setiap rekaman interogasi, kemudian aku mempersempit kemungkinan tersangka hanya menjadi satu orang, –Kris Wu."

"Alasannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan banyak ketidaksesuaian dalam semua kesaksiannya tentang keempat korban tersebut. Kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa Kris Wu ternyata memiliki banyak nama alias. Herannya, ia tidak memiliki catatan kriminal satupun, –belum ada," jelas Sehun.

Ketegangan begitu terasa dalam ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Sehunnie, kita sudah bekerja sama cukup lama, dan kau benar –kau adalah _Profiler _terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Tetapi," –Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk memberikan penekanan, "aku ingin kau berhenti berputar-putar dan katakan bukti apa yang membuatmu memilih Kris Wu dari sekian banyak orang yang kau interogasi? Aku mungkin bukan seorang _Profiler _seperti kau, tapi aku sangat yakin bila kau tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk mengurai profil hitam dari si Kris Wu ini secara lengkap."

Kening Sehun mulai berkerut-kerut, agak emosi. '_Harus tetap pada fakta dan harus rasional, damn it!' _ia mengumpat di dalam hati. "Begini Yeol. Selama interogasi, ketika aku menanyakan apakah ia mengenal para korban, Kris Wu selalu melirik ke kiri. Dalam ilmu yang kupelajari, hal itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang berbohong. Ia akan melirik ke arah kanan untuk mengingat-ingat jika ia berkata jujur. Dan ketika aku mulai menyelidiki ceritanya..."

"Berhenti." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi. "Aku tidak sedang bertanya tentang ilmu _Profiler _padamu. Kesimpulannya, kau bekerja hanya dengan menggunakan instingmu saja?" nada suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi.

"Insting adalah bagian dari setiap _Profiler,"_ jawab Sehun.

"Omong kosong. Jangan mengada-ada, Sehun!" Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir gusar di dapur Sehun. "Aku menjalankan operasi ini dengan harapan kita akan menjaring seorang pembunuh berantai. Aku tahu kau selalu memainkan firasat di operasi-operasi kita yang sebelumnya, namun selalu didukung dengan fakta-fakta," –Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Sehun, "aku ingin kau jujur padaku Sehuna...aku akan berada dalam masalah karena telah menyetujui operasi yang akan berakhir buruk tanpa adanya bukti-bukti yang cukup."

Sehun membuang nafas kesalnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kejujuran, atau kau hanya ingin aku memberikan bukti yang cukup agar kau merasa nyaman?" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi.

Chanyeol melepaskan topi dan menyisir rambut ikalnya dengan jari. "Ya, jujurlah padaku." Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menunggu Sehun bicara.

Sehun menarik napas sebelum ia mulai berbicara. "_Oke. _Kami memang sama sekali belum mempunyai petunjuk. Kami hanya memiliki beberapa rekaman telepon dari kepolisian, dimana ada seorang pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _Reaper, _ dan dia mengaku telah membunuh para korban itu, tetapi analisis menunjukkan bahwa suara si penelepon itu berbeda-beda. Mungkin _Reaper _yang asli membayar orang-orang untuk menelepon polisi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, semuanya tidak terlacak sama sekali. Karena petugas forensik tidak menemukan penyebab kematian para korban, maka kematian mereka diputuskan sebagai kematian yang wajar. Pembunuhan ini sulit dipecahkan. Buntu."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, penasaran atas kelanjutan cerita Sehun.

"Oleh karena setiap saksi memberikan kesaksian yang berbeda-beda, maka aku memutuskan untuk menemui ahli koroner seorang diri. Kebetulan sekali ketika aku menemuinya, ia sedang memeriksa jasad salah satu korban, jasad Huang Zi Tao. Di saat itulah, aku merasakan adanya restan** gelombang supernatural negatif, yang konsisten sekali dengan yang biasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang menyerang orang lain secara mistis. Hal itu cukup menjelaskan padaku, mengapa petugas forensik tidak dapat menemukan bukti kematian fisik dari setiap tubuh para korban," –Sehun mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Chanyeol menginterupsi, "kau menginginkan penjelasan, jadi tolong dengarkan aku. Aku menonton ulang rekaman interogasi, dan melalui setiap jawaban dari Kris Wu, aku dapat menganalisis bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan supernatural tersebut. Ia mampu mengkamuflase pikiran penyidik agar ia terelakkan dari jebakan pertanyaan para peyidik itu. Hanya Kris Wu yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut dari sekian banyak orang yang diinterogasi, karena itu aku memeriksa latar belakangnya."

"Dan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengangkat alisnya, Sehun mengambil arsip yang terletak di antara mereka dan membuka halaman ketiga. "Kris Wu memiliki beberapa alias dan sering berpindah-pindah. Dua puluh enam kasus tidak terpecahkan selalu terjadi di negara-negara bagian tempat ia pernah tinggal. Kedua orangtuanya, Richard Wu dan Vanessa Wu, sudah meninggal dunia –pembunuhan yang belum terpecahkan hingga kini. Cukup menarik karena pasangan itu diketahui berprofesi sebagai paranormal yang bekerja untuk kepolisian Kanada, spesifik pada kasus-kasus pencarian orang hilang."

Sehun membuka beberapa halaman lagi dan menemukan foto Kris Wu. Ia lalu menyodorkan foto itu pada Chanyeol. "Aku menugaskan tim untuk membuntuti dan menyelidiki aktivitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu polisi lokal menerima surat dari pengirim bernama _Reaper _yang memberi peringatan arogan bahwa ia akan mengencani calon korbannya. Kami pun menyelidiki Kris Wu secara seksama. Tapi ia membuat janji dengan empat orang berbeda-beda di empat tempat yang berbeda pula. Karena itu aku menugaskan beberapa tim untuk meninjau setiap lokasi itu. Anehnya semua calon korbannya tinggal di daerah ini, itulah mengapa aku meminta Suho _Hyung _menyewakan aku rumah di lingkungan ini agar aku mudah mengawasi calon-calon korban. Tak disangka salah satu rumah calon korbannya berada tepat di samping rumahku."

"Apa yang terjadi pada tetanggamu itu kemarin malam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Xi Luhan? Begini, awalnya aku berpikir jika ini mungkin saja pengalihan. Karena itu aku menyuruh tim lain mengawasi tiga tempat lainnya secara ketat, tapi tak terjadi apapun di tempat lain. Agen Yixing meneleponku, tepat ketika Kris Wu datang ke _Top Of The Rock _bersama Xi Luhan kemarin malam. Aku menunggu, lalu tiba-tiba saja Yixing mengatakan bahwa Luhan berlari ketakutan dan meminta tolong untuk dicarikan taksi. Karena itu Yixing mengantarkan Xi Luhan mencari taksi tersebut. Ia melihat Kris Wu terluka sambil mengejar Luhan, tapi kemudian Kris Wu ambruk." Sehun membungkuk untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol, "Yeol, kemarin malam ketika Luhan pingsan di halaman rumahnya, ia terluka. Restan dari kekuatan supernatural meliputi tubuhnya, sama dengan restan yang berada pada tubuh korban-korban lain yang sudah meninggal. Aku bersumpah," katanya sambil mengetuk foto Kris. "Xi Luhan berhasil melukainya, kemungkinan besar Kris Wu akan sangat marah dan mulai akan bertindak ceroboh. Kita akan menggunakan itu untuk menangkapnya, kemudian tak akan ada lagi kasus kematian misterius, aku yakin."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa _mood _pria itu memburuk. Sehun sempat memutuskan untuk membuka pikirannya dan menggunakan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk mengintip ke dalam pikiran bosnya tersebut, namun ia urungkan. "Yeol, kau tahu aku tidak akan membahayakan kasus. Sebagai teman dan juga _Profiler _mu, kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa Kris Wu adalah _The Reaper. _Kupertaruhkan reputasiku."

"Aku benci mengambil resiko –tapi baiklah. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu Sehun. Dan tolong jangan kecewakan aku, _please."_

Sehun membuang napas lega. "Tenang Yeol. Memiliki kelebihan unik ini adalah bagian dari diriku yang pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau menggunakan refleks dan logikamu, aku menggunakan firasat dan kekuatan ini. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku belum pernah salah. Jika kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri, kau akan mengakui objektivitas pada kasus ini akan mempengaruhi penilaianmu."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun dalam momen yang lumayan lama. "Aku mengerti. Untuk kepentingan kita berdua, kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kulkas Sehun, dan menarik sebotol Bud Lights dari sana. "Ini untuk hak istimewa supervisor," katanya sambil membuka penutup botol minuman tersebut. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Pertama-tama aku akan menanyai Xi Luhan," jawab Sehun. "Dikarenakan Luhan adalah satu-satunya korban yang dapat melarikan diri bahkan melukai _Reaper, _mungkin saja ia lebih diinginkan daripada korban yang lain. Beberapa tetangga melihat aku menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah kemarin malam, jadi aku akan berpura-pura menjadi tetangga yang sok peduli atau bahkan –_ehm_ pacar barunya jika itu cukup dapat membuatku berada sedekat mungkin untuk menjaganya."

"Kau mau berpura-pura menjadi _gay _demi kasus ini?" Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" Sehun malah melemparkan pertanyaan kembali.

Chanyeol menggeleng masih dengan tawa, dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sementara itu kita memburu Kris Wu. Agen Yixing kehilangan jejaknya tadi malam, padahal ia yakin bahwa Kris Wu sedang berada di dalam UGD. Klinik Mayo melaporkan kalau Kris Wu mengalami patah tulang hidung dan juga memar di bagian rusuk. Tapi perawat tak menemukan Kris Wu di dalam kamarnya setelah perawat itu kembali dengan membawa surat keterangan pulang untuknya. Ia menghilang. Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau ia dibuntuti. Meskipun kekuatan supernatural yang ia miliki tak sekuat milik Xi Luhan, ia –"

"Tunggu! Maksudmu, Luhan memiliki kekuatan supernatural juga?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya Luhan dapat melukai Kris Wu. Kekuatan Luhan jauh lebih besar darinya. Aku curiga ia membunuh hanyalah untuk menyerap energi supernatural pada diri setiap korbannya, yang memilki potensi supernatural juga, tetapi belum menyadarinya. Mungkin untuk suatu tujuan tertentu."

"_Hell. _Di dunia mana aku hidup?" erang Chanyeol, membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Istirahatlah Yeol. Serahkan kasus ini padaku. Kau tak akan menyesal telah menyetujui aku menangani kasus ini."

"Kuharap kau benar." Chanyeol menunjuk dada Sehun, "tapi pada saat kasus ini selesai, aku mengharapkan arsip penuh bukti nyata sebagai laporan."

"Dimengerti." Sehun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terkagum ketika ia membuka pintu lemari kaca dapur milik Luhan. '_Aneh sekali. Dia menyusun bumbu-bumbu dapur berdasarkan hurufnya,' _–pikir Sehun. Benar-benar rapi dan tak biasa.

Sehun memutuskan membuat sarapan untuk Luhan, karena sesuai pengalamannya, orang-orang yang memiliki bakat unik biasanya akan lebih mudah lapar karena energi mereka mudah terkuras oleh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Apalagi Luhan yang baru pertama kali menggunakan kekuatan tersebut pada tubuhnya. Sehun berpikir untuk membuatkan sarapan sederhana saja untuk Luhan, dengan apapun yang ada di dalam kulkas pemuda manis itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah wadah botol air, enam kaleng Pepsi Diet, beberapa botol Bud Lights, dan beberapa kotak berjamur dari sisa masakan cina. Sehun membuang napasnya lalu ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Pizza saja daripada tidak ada makanan yang dapat dimakan ketika Luhan bangun nanti.

"Bagaimana bisa pria ini hidup seperti ini. Kacau sekali. Benar-benar pria yang penuh teka-teki," ucap Sehun bermonolog.

Sehun melangkah menuju meja makan milik Luhan sambil membawa arsip FBI tentang pria manis itu. Arsip menjelaskan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang vokalis band berumur 28 tahun. Dia tercatat sebagai warga negara Korea keturunan cina, mahasiswa Kirin University jurusan vokal dari beasiswa dan lulus dengan IPK memuaskan 3,8. Di dalam arsip tidak menujukkan ada anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup, tidak ada status pernikahan maupun anak. Luhan membayar pajaknya tepat waktu. Ia menyumbangkan waktu dan uangnya untuk asosiasi seni, dan juga acara-acara amal. Dan Luhan sudah aktif menjadi pemilih dalam pemilu sejak ia berusia 18 tahun.

"Semua normal," Sehun bergumam.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak dapat Sehun mengerti , yaitu ketimpangan antara isi arsip yang ia pegang dengan pria manis penuh gairah yang menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman erotis tadi malam. Pria yang membuat nafsunya meledak hingga sulit ia kontrol.

Sehun mengerti jika Luhan berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya sedang bermimpi, dan mungkin saja pria manis itu masih dalam keadaan _shock _saat itu. Tapi ia hanya tidak menduga, bahkan tidak siap menerima serangan erotis seperti yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Ia masih dapat merasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi itu pada bibirnya dengan memori yang amat jelas, serta perasaan basah oleh cairan panas yang berdenyut-denyut di bagian bawah pusarnya. Sehun menghembuskan napas gusar. _'Lupakan hal itu Oh Sehun. Dia itu saksi mata.' _ –ia mencoba memperingatkan dirinya sendiri di dalam kepala.

Mengguncangkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran, Sehun malah ceroboh dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam pikiran Luhan yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya, entah masih tertidur atau sudah terbangun, namun isi pikiran pria manis itu membuatnya tersentak. Ketika pertama kali ia masuk, ia melihat dirinya sendiri –ah, ini sungguh gila. Ia merasakan kejantannya mengeras secara spontan, berdenyut nyeri memberontak ingin segera dilepaskan. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari pikiran Luhan dan menutup pikirannya sendiri, melindunginya rapat-rapat. Bukan kesan yang baik jika hal yang pertama kali di dengar oleh Luhan ketika bangun, adalah Sehun yang sedang memikirkannya, dan menikmati ereksi paginya secara sengaja.

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya hingga lima menit lebih. Erangan keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika rasa panas di kejantannya semakin terasa menjadi-jadi. Memutuskan melanjutkan, Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya dan bersiap hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi Luhan –untuk menuntaskan hasrat lelakinya. Namun baru setengah jalan, ia malah merasakan gelombang supernatural lain memenuhi ruangan. Tubuhnya mematung untuk waktu sekian detik yang panjang, sebelum ia menyadari jika ia terlambat memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi demi tujuan onani. Seharusnya sejak tadi ia sudah memutuskannya, bukan hanya duduk sambil berkeringat dingin di kursi dapur itu. Sial.

'Kau –" suara halus di belakang punggungnya menyapa ragu.

Sehun mengumpat tanpa suara. Dengan perasaan tak nyaman, ia meraba _zipper _celana jinsnya sendiri, membuka sedikit dan mengatur posisi paling nyaman untuk kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut semakin parah. Kemudian ia menutup _zipper_ itu rapat-rapat sebelum ia berbalik untuk menatap Luhan.

"Ya. Ini aku, yang kemarin malam bersamamu," Sehun menjelaskan pada pemuda manis itu.

"Ah jadi kau, umm..."

'_Wajah yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Shit!.' _Sehun menghembuskan napas gusar. Satu hal yang ia yakini tentang pria manis di hadapannya ini. _'Bukan hanya sudah sangat kuat padahal cuma setengah dari kekuatannya saja yang terbuka, pemuda manis ini bahkan sangat hebat dalam hal berfantasy seks.' _Sehun memijit kepalanya, mulai pusing. _'Fokus.' _Ia berbisik dalam hati. _'Kau harus mampu mengontrol pikiranmu sendiri, Sehun. Fokus.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku merasakan aroma maskulin itu lagi melalui lekuk lehernya. Tangannya meraba lembut setiap bagian tubuhku, meremas rambut cokelatku, menggelitik tengkukku, mengelus punggung telanjangku dan menyusuri lengkungannya hingga mencapai bokong. Ia remas gumpalan bokongku, bibirnya mencari bibirku dengan nafas yang memburu. Lidah kami menyatu, membelit di antara bintik keringat yang mulai muncul dari permukaan pori kulit masing-masing. Aku dibaringkannya secara perlahan, kakiku menekuk ketika bibirnya mengecupi pahaku dengan penuh perasaan. Kemudian ia merayap naik kembali. Bibirku dilumatnya dalam-dalam. Betisku terangkat dan tertahan di bahunya. Sangat jelas bahwa bagian pusat tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut, panas dan menggelitik. Aku mengerang tertahan ketika ia menerobos masuk. Kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar oleh nafsu, nafasnya memburu, dan aku mendesah kuat oleh gerakannya yang konstan. Hingga sekian detik yang panjang ia bergerak, aku memekik nikmat namun tertahan di dalam mulutnya. Pusat tubuhku meledak hingga basah. Aku terengah-engah, dan aku masih melihat senyumannya sebelum semuanya menggelap. Kukira aku akan pingsan karena sensasi seks yang ia berikan, namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ya, aku terbangun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : *Profiler adalah juru profile, mencari tersangka kasus dengan berdasarkan kultur perilaku maupun ras, usia, dll.**

****Restan, yaitu residu, jejak, sisa-sisa (dalam FF ini yang dimaksud adalah jejak-jejak kekuatan supranatural). **

**.**

**Makasih buat makcik Hotarunyan416 –induk ayam, serta para author HunHan adek-adek saya –anak-anak ayam, yang membantu saya mencari istilah-istilah embuh opo iki. Lopyu all :***

**.**

**.**

**Hallo? Masih ada yang ingat sama FF ini? Kalo lupa baca ulang ya bhakk.**

**Maaf saya malah apdet FF ini duluan, tapi saya moodnya lanjut yang ini dulu hehe. Male Depose belum di editing, beberapa bagian masih rancu jadi mau saya godok lagi. Sabar ya. Apakah FF ini layak lanjut? **

**Btw, jangan lupa maen ke blog saya, kay^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Into A Dangerous Mind Chapter 3-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi mengumumkan diri dengan semburat cahaya yang masuk menerobos melalui jendela. Luhan masih sempat menggosok kelopak matanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Keadaannya kacau. Bibirnya mengeluarkan bunyi decakan ketika ia menyibak selimut, dan ia mengumpat. Apa yang lebih buruk ketimbang terbangun di pagi hari dengan selangkangan yang basah?

Tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menyengat kulit, Luhan mengguyur tubuh sambil bersenandung, berusaha menepis isi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan memar akibat mimpi erotis yang ia _pikir _terjadi. Ia masih sempat menatapi pria kurus –penata taman berpakaian serba hijau di luar jendela kamar saat ia menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk, namun langsung menutup gorden dengan gerakan tak sopan ketika penata taman itu melirik padanya.

Dengan cacing perut yang berteriak meminta asupan, Luhan melangkah menuju dapur, dan ia terdiam seketika saat matanya menemukan punggung seorang lelaki asing berdiri di tepi meja. Agak takut, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk menyapa.

"Kau..."

Butuh waktu hingga sekian detik sampai Luhan dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Ketika pemuda berkulit sangat putih itu berbalik kearahnya, dalam sekejap Luhan merasakan bahwa darahnya terjatuh begitu saja ke telapak kaki. _'What? Ini masih di alam mimpikah?' –_teriaknya di dalam kepala.

"Ya, ini aku. Yang kemarin malam bersamamu," kata pria itu.

"Ah, jadi kau...umm..." Luhan merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Sekali lagi, ia teringat akan mimpi erotis yang ia _pikir _terjadi. Dan sepertinya _memang benar_ terjadi. Wajah sempurna di hadapannya membuat dirinya seakan menyusut menjadi kecil, karena itu ia mencubit dirinya sendiri. Mungkin bagian ini hanyalah mimpi juga, ia berharap. Tapi –"Ouch!" ia mengaduh ketika rasa sakit menjalar di tempat ia mencubit dirinya, lalu ia merasa tubuhnya semakin menyusut lebih kecil lagi. _'Aku sadar! Aku tidak tidur! Bagaimana ini?' –_ia berteriak panik di dalam kepala.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan."

Pupil Luhan menangkap utuh bayangan wajah pria di hadapannya. Pria itu berdehem, dan ia juga menatap wajah Luhan. "Kau sedang dalam keadaan _shock _ketika aku menemukanmu, jadi aku dapat memaklumi apapun yang terjadi di antara _kita_ kemarin malam. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengeluh hanya karena ada seorang pemuda manis yang menyerangku dengan ciuman panas tanpa sadar," lelaki itu mengatakan semua kalimat panjang yang jujur saja membuat Luhan merasa malu setengah mati, dengan sebuah senyuman.

"M –maaf." Panas merangkak naik ke leher dan pipi Luhan, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin agar pria di hadapannya tidak dapat melihat ekpresinya yang pasti sudah sangat konyol sekali, namun ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pria itu.

Dapur tampak lebih kecil dengan adanya pria pucat itu disana, seolah langit-langit ruangan telah dipendekkan hingga beberapa kaki. Pria itu masih mengenakan celana jins yang ia pakai kemarin malam, dan telah mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang tampak nyaman. Tidak ada yang dipakainya yang mampu menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah Luhan lihat dari jarak dekat.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, agen khusus FBI. Tapi tolong panggil aku Sehun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dengan kikuk. Matanya mengamati bentuk alis tebal dan dagu runcing pria di hadapannya, juga lekukan philtrum di atas lengkungan bibir tipis merah basah yang berkali-kali dijilat oleh pemiliknya. Luhan sungguh masih ingin menikmati pemandangan indah itu sedikit lebih lama, namun deheman pria di depannya memaksa ia untuk tersadar dari pengaruh pesona yang tak wajar.

"Maaf," Luhan meminta maaf untuk kedua kali. Rasa panas di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya malu bertatapan dengan pria di hadapannya itu. "Aku Xi Luhan. Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku."

Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. "Tentu saja. Kau lapar?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku sudah memesan pizza untuk kita berdua."

Luhan kembali mengangguk. Sambil menggaruk pipi kali ini.

"Duduklah...kita akan mulai dari awal," Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawa pemuda manis itu untuk duduk di meja dapur. Luhan mengikutinya. Seluruh situasi tampak sangat nyata, tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak.

Sehun masih sempat membuatkan mereka berdua kopi hitam sebelum ia ikut bergabung dengan Luhan. Dikeluarkannya lencana dan kartu identitasnya dari saku belakang, menyodorkan itu semua pada Luhan agar pemuda manis itu mengamati. "Aku baru pindah di rumah sebelah kemarin sore," jelasnya.

"A –aku tidak tahu kalau rumah itu sudah dijual," timpal Luhan _grogi_, lalu ia mengamati lencana dan kartu identitas milik Sehun.

"Teknisnya, tidak ada rumah yang dijual. Tapi kadangkala FBI bisa sangat persuasif," jelas Sehun. "Lagipula kami tidak membelinya. Rumah itu hanya disewa untuk sementara."

"Oh..." Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu...ada kasus apa sampai-sampai FBI berkeliaran di pinggiran kota begini, Agen Oh? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sehun meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut pada puncak kepala Luhan. "Kita akan membahas operasi FBI sebentar lagi. Tapi sementara ini, aku akan membahas tentang mengapa kau selalu berpikiran bila kau memiliki kanker otak. Aku ingin kau berhenti berpikir seperti itu karena jujur saja aku meragukannya. Dan tolong, panggil aku Sehun."

"Maaf..." ucap Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdebar saat Sehun menyentuh kepalanya, dan butuh beberapa saat hingga sistemnya tersadar. Dia menemukan adanya ekpresi perhatian pada wajah Sehun, cukup terlihat nyata meskipun lelaki di hadapannya itu tidak menyerukan kekhawatirannya dengan suara nyaring. Kemudian entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersentak karena ia lagi-lagi teringat akan insiden tadi malam. Tangannya menyentuh bibir, dan rona merah kembali menjalar cepat pada wajahnya.

Sehun menyeringai sambil memutar cangkir kopinya sendiri. Dan entah mengapa Luhan mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu. Ia sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, bahwa Sehun selalu memberikan respon konsisten pada setiap apapun yang ia pikirkan. Luhan tak dapat menahan diri untuk balas tersenyum juga. Kejadian tadi malam masih saja berputar di otaknya seperti bentrokan antara mimpi buruk dan juga khayalan erotis. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

"Agen Oh. Maksudku Sehun," Luhan mengalah ketika pria di hadapannya mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Luhan langsung pada intinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam pikiranku?"

Terdengar agak gila ketika Luhan menanyakannya dengan suara nyaring. Namun sekali lagi, Luhan tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sangat yakin bila dirinya memang memiliki kemampuan yang cukup baik dalam menilai karakter seseorang, namun kali ini berbeda. Luhan tidak menilai –_ia mengetahuinya. _

Sehun diam namun tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk tahu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku bertanya padamu, jelas sekali kan kalau aku ingin tahu?" –ia benci nada bicaranya yang keras kepala. _"Please. _Aku perlu memahami apa yang terjadi. Rasanya tidak nyaman bila aku hanya menebak-nebak sendirian."

Sehun menatap Luhan agak lama, mengangguk, kemudian meminum kopinya dan mengelap tangan dengan serbet. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya dari awal agar kau memiliki kerangka yang jelas atas pemahamanmu."

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Begini. Ada orang-orang yang memiliki bakat unik dan tak lazim. Kita biasa menyebutnya sebagai bakat paranormal, atau bisa juga indigo, apapun itu." Sehun melirik Luhan, mencoba menilai pemuda itu tanpa menggunakan kemampuannya, sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Beberapa orang yang memiliki bakat tersebut memanifeskannya sebagai firasat yang kebetulan terbukti benar, atau sebagai perasaan tak enak sebelum sesuatu terjadi padanya atau pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada lagi yang levelnya lebih tinggi, seperti telekinesis, mampu melihat masa depan, telepati."

Luhan tak berkata-kata. Ia menelan ludah agak sulit, terpengaruh atmosfer aneh di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa gugup tiba-tiba. "Lalu...apa hubungan ini semua denganku?" tanyanya takut-takut. "Aku tak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, Sehun. Dan aku tak paham hubungan antara ini dengan apa yang kualami kemarin malam."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku paham bila kau masih tidak mengerti," katanya. "Begini Lu, sebenarnya ada banyak sekali manusia yang memiliki bakat unik paranormal itu, tapi karena sebuah alasan, _pintu _menuju potensi itu jadi tertutup. Tapi kadangkala suatu kejadian bisa membuatnya terbuka, misalnya kecelakaan, pengalaman traumatis, atau...dibuka oleh seseorang yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Sepertinya, salah satu temanku pernah mengalami itu semua. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil kemudian ketika ia sadar dari koma, tiba-tiba saja ia mampu melihat hantu. Apakah ini sama halnya dengan itu?"

Sehun menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Luhan. _"Exactly. _Itulah yang kumaksud."

"Aku...aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku bingung." Luhan meringis, berpikir.

Sehun meraih jemari pemuda manis itu. "Saat kau terjatuh di halaman kemarin malam, itu karena Kris Wu membuat pintu _kelebihanmu_ menjadi terbuka. Dalam hal ini, apa yang ia lakukan padamu dapat digolongkan sebagai tindak penyerangan. Kau bisa saja mengalami trauma di kepala akibat luka emosi. Tapi dari yang kupahami, kekuatan yang kau miliki jauh lebih besar dari miliknya, karena itu kau masih mampu bertahan."

Bibir Luhan terbuka karena terkejut oleh apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sehun padanya. Intinya, peringatan internalnya kemarin malam tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris itu ternyata adalah benar? Dan penyebabnya adalah apa tadi? Ia memiliki kekuatan aneh semacam itu? Paranormal?

_Serius?_

"Kemarin, Kris Wu mencoba menyerangmu lebih jauh. Ia tidak melakukan percobaan pembunuhan langsung seperti yang ia lakukan pada korban lainnya. Ia hanya berusaha mengukur kekuatannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia mengetahui jika kau lebih kuat darinya. Dengan sangat manipulatif, ia menyerangmu secara bertubi-tubi, membiarkan kau tetap pada ketidaktahuan tentang bakat yang kau miliki, menyiksamu secara perlahan-lahan."

"Tapi, kemarin..." Luhan menyahut ragu.

"Ya. Aku menyuruhmu membuka pikiran, ingat?" Sehun menjangkau dan menyentuh pipi kemerahan Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku meminta akses masuk ke dalam pikiranmu dengan membuatmu hanya fokus padaku saja. Aku mencoba untuk memblokir kekuatan Kris Wu agar ia tidak dapat menyerangmu lagi sambil menunggu_ Tylenol PM*_ bereaksi hingga berhasil membuat kau tertidur."

"Aku...tetap bingung."

"Wajar. Kau akan memahaminya pelan-pelan," ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan mengangguk, memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang menjauh dari kulit pipinya. "Ketika aku berada di dalam taksi, ada seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut nama _The Reaper. _Aku mendengarnya dalam pikiranku. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan operasi FBI?"

Sehun tertawa dan ia mengangguk. "Ya. Mungkin kau sedang mendengar isi pikiran Yixing. Dia temanku, pria yang mencarikanmu taksi kemarin malam. Dia adalah agen yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, maksudku, Yixing adalah salah satunya. Ada sangat banyak agen yang menyamar disana tanpa bisa kau duga. _The Reaper _ adalah kode yang diberikan oleh FBI karena pelaku pembunuhan berantai dalam target kasus ini selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai _Reaper."_

"Oh..." Luhan mengangguk, meskipun ia belum terlalu memahami semuanya. "Lalu, –" ia masih ingin bertanya, namun urung karena suara bel pada pintu.

"Mungkin itu tukang antar pizza. Kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita akan lanjutkan lagi obrolan ini."

"Ya. _Oke," _jawab Luhan. Ia mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sampai, hidungnya membentur punggung Sehun secara mendadak.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menggosok hidung, sambil memiringkan kepala, merespon panggilan Sehun padanya.'_Apa?' _–dan terkejut ketika lagi-lagi Sehun mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

"Misi pertamaku adalah membuatmu harus tetap aman. Jadi, kemungkinan terbaik yang dapat kulakukan adalah menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam setiap hari. Harus sedekat itu," Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, memberikan penekanan.

Rona merah kembali menjalar dari leher hingga wajah Luhan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tiba-tiba saja ia memulai fantasy gilanya akan kegiatan_ apapun itu_ yang ia mimpikantadi pagi, '_bahkan godaannya membuatku ingin sekali bergumul dengannya saat ini, di lantai dapur, lalu' _–Luhan menatap _shock _pada wajah sumringah Sehun. Seringai lebar pria pucat itu membuat ia malu hingga ia menutup kedua wajahnya yang panas dengan keduan tangan.

"Sialan Sehun, sialan! Tolong keluar dari pikiranku!" Luhan mengerang.

"Haha." Sehun tertawa nyaring tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Apa kau tahu Luhan? Aku baru saja mempertimbangkan untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku, di luar dari kepentingan operasional kasus. Jadi kau bisa mewujudkan semua fantasy liarmu itu padaku sesuka hati tanpa harus kau cegah."

Luhan terpaku. _'Huh?' _Dan sistem otaknya terputus sementara.

Ketika ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban atau malah pertanyaan, Luhan sudah melihat Sehun bercakap-cakap dengan pengantar pizza. Pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan pikirannya meledak-ledak seorang diri. Ia tak peduli apakah Sehun akan mendengarnya ataukah tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara bel rumah yang berdentang tanpa henti, menyelamatkan Luhan dari atmosfer aneh di sekeliling rumahnya karena keberadaan Sehun. Untuk beberapa saat ia membiarkannya, namun suara seseorang yang familiar dari pintu depan membuat wajah Luhan menjadi girang bukan main.

"Itu Baekhyun!"

"Temanmu?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Biar aku yang membuka pintu," cegah Sehun sebelum Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengantisipasi. Namun Luhan tetap berdiri, mengekor di belakang pria itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun adalah seorang pemuda pendek berambut _pink _di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Setelan kasual yang dipakai oleh pemuda pendek itu tidak menutupi kenyataan bahwa barang-barang yang ia pakai pasti berharga mahal, celana pendek hijau lumutnya, apalagi sepatunya.

"Wow! Apakah kau adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang akan diberikan Luhan padaku?" pria itu berbicara pada Sehun.

Luhan buru-buru menengahi sebelum Sehun menjawab, karena dari ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, ia paham jika sahabatnya itu baru saja berasumsi bila kedatangannya telah menganggu sebuah acara kencan.

"Baek!" Luhan buru-buru melewati Sehun untuk memeluk sahabatnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan Sehun menutup pintu kembali. _"I miss you so much, baby _Byun. Bagaimana Las Vegas?"

"Membosankan karena aku sendirian. Aku berjudi sepanjang hari, mencoba makanan-makanan bule, dan tidur. Begitu-begitu saja selama dua minggu." Baekhyun meletakkan dompet kulitnya yang berukuran besar dan juga _paperbag _cokelatnya di lantai, kemudian ia mengarahkan matanya yang memakai kontak lens abu-abu itu ke arah Sehun. _"So..._siapa pria Adonis** ini?" Baekhyun menujuk Sehun, seolah Sehun adalah sebuah patung pahatan mahakarya bernilai tinggi.

"_Oke. _Mari kuperkenalkan. Byun Baekhyun, ini Oh Sehun. Dan Oh Sehun, ini Byun Baekhyun." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya sekilas,"Sehun adalah seorang agen khusus FBI, dan juga tetangga baruku," jelasnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. "Terus terang Sehun, kau tampan sekali," Baekhyun mulai merayu. "Jadi pertanyaanku adalah, apa kau punya seorang saudara kembar? Atau sepupu yang kualitas wajahnya hampir sama denganmu, apapun itu asal bukan babi?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku mungkin memiliki beberapa teman seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi itupun tergantung pada apa definisimu tentang babi."

Tawa renyah Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan seperti gemericik air yang mengalir. "Aku menyukaimu, Sehun." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun, "jangan kecewakan sahabatku."

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu, Baek." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersipu.

"Tak perlu malu begitu," goda Baekhyun.

Luhan membuang arah pandangannya ke segala penjuru, salah tingkah. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengerjakan sesuatu yang berguna di rumahku. Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua mengobrol," kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pria itu pergi. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Baek..." ucap Sehun, ia membungkuk sekilas pada Baekhyun sebelum ia melangkah pergi melalui pintu utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghabiskan seluruh _pint _es krim sambil mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang liburannya di Las Vegas. Ia bahkan melupakan tentang operasi FBI, dan juga fakta baru yang ia temukan, bahwa ternyata dirinya adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan paranormal. Ia hanya membicarakan tentang Sehun saja pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama dua minggu, dan lihatlah. Kau sudah mampu menjerat seorang lelaki tampan seperti Sehun," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu, Baek." Luhan kembali menjelaskan pada sahabatnya.

"Belum bukan berarti tidak kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tuan Lu, aku sudah tahu kalau Kris Wu itu adalah seorang bajingan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, namun aku tak menyangka jika ia akan nekat menyerangmu. Apakah polisi sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang kasus ini?"

"Baek, aku benar-benar belum mendengar apapun tentang kasus ini." Luhan merasakan kalau nuraninya agak tertusuk ketika ia berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Tapi sejak Sehun menggendongku ke dalam rumah kemarin malam, aku sudah bertekad akan melupakan Kris selamanya dari pikiranku."

Baekyun tertawa. "Aku mendoakan apapun yang baik untukmu. Sehun memang seksi."

"Umm...ya, aku juga sependapat sih," ucap Luhan tersipu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan?" goda Baekhyun.

"_Stop it, _Byun! Kau membuatku _stress_."

"Haha." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Serius Luhan, aku merasakan adanya getaran-getaran aneh di antara kalian berdua bahkan semenjak aku baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah ini tadi. Atau aku salah?"

Luhan menyeka lelehan es krim di sudut bibirnya. "Entahlah Baek. Tapi jujur, aku memang merasakannya," kata Luhan jujur kali ini.

"Untung saja kau jujur. Karena kalau tidak..." Baekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengganggu Luhan.

"Eishh, jangan coba-coba Byun, ck!"

Baekyun menggosok lengannya yang ditonjok oleh Luhan sambil berdecak. "Aku hanya bercanda eighh...tenang saja, aku masih menyukai _boobs._"

"Kau hanya belum menemukan pria seksi saja. Kalau sudah, kau pasti akan mempertimbangkan pendirianmu itu lagi sampai seribu kali."

"Ah tidak." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak berbohong tentang keseksian Sehun, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku benar-benar _lurus _Luhan sayang," ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Tubuh wanita lebih menarik dilihat dari sisi manapun."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Luhan mengalah. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bibir tipis pemuda pendek itu mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun selalu terlihat seperti supermodel California yang baru keluar dari majalah mode, atau aktor remaja yang baru saja selesai syuting film, bahkan mereka seumuran. Meskipun wajahnya imut dan manis selayaknya bocah perempuan berusia tiga belas tahun, Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat _pria. _Luhan sudah lama merasa cemburu pada temannya itu. Selain kaya, Baekhyun juga memiliki _otak_ dan ramah. Satu-satunya kekurangan pada diri sahabatnya itu hanyalah, ia sangat rumit, dan bersih, dan entahlah. Luhan kadang-kadang tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bisa hidup se-teratur itu.

"Baek..."

"Hmm?"

Luhan mengabaikan fakta jika Baekhyun tak melirik padanya sama sekali. "Sehun tadi sempat berkomentar tentang bumbu dapurku."

"Oh ya? Dan apa isi komentar itu?" Baekyun bertanya, meski tetap fokus pada ponselnya sendiri.

"Dia mengatakan kalau seseorang yang menyusun bumbu dapur sesuai dengan abjadnya kemungkinan besar memiliki masalah kepribadian yang serius."

Baekhyun berdecak. Lelaki itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan melirik sebal pada Luhan. "Aku meletakkan bumbu itu di dapurmu dengan harapan bahwa kau suatu saat akan mulai belajar memasak makananmu sendiri. Meskipun kita adalah laki-laki, kita tetap saja menjalani hidup secara independen, _okay?_ Kau harus membiasakan dirimu hidup secara teratur di masa depan. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan menjadi ibumu sampai aku memiliki anak-anak sendiri."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan tentang itu," sanggah Luhan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Katakan saja pada Sehun bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat mementingkan kerapian," Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada suaranya, "dan aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan pada hal itu," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya Sehun berpikir kalau aku yang melakukannya," Luhan bersungut. "Dan kau benar, kau memang sudah mirip dengan ibu-ibu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menghilang. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan hingga pemuda manis yang duduk di lantai itu memakinya. Keduanya saling menyerang sambil tertawa-tawa, dan segala beban seolah lepas dari tubuh keduanya. Bertemu kembali setelah dua minggu berpisah membuat keduanya merasakan rindu. Ya, hubungan persahabatan mereka memang sudah sedalam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau punya soda Diet?" Yixing mencari-cari di dalam kulkas Sehun.

Pepsi Diet membuat Sehun jadi teringat akan kulkas milik Luhan. Lemari dapurnya yang rapi, sebaliknya berbeda sekali dengan isi kulkasnya yang berantakan. Tetangganya itu memang penuh misteri. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun tak sabar ingin segera kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Sehuna!"

Sehun menggerutu ketika Yixing memanggilnya dengan suara ketus, memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang tuli. "Kita berada disini untuk membahas kasus, atau mementingkan isi perutmu? Kalau kau tidak menemukan soda di kulkasku berarti aku memang tidak mempunyainya."

"Tenanglah Sehun." Chanyeol menengahi sebelum ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada Yixing. "Kalau kau ingin mengambil sesuatu cepatlah ambil lalu kesini," perintahnya.

Chanyeol memindahkan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang berlabel _Tools _ke atas meja, kemudian ia duduk. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk memulai brifing.

Sehun berdehem dan menjauhkan pikiran tentang Luhan keluar dari kepalanya. Ia baru saja membuka mulut, tapi ketukan di pintu depan membuatnya urung bicara. "Oh, itu Luhan dan Baekhyun," kata Sehun, lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sehun muncul di pintu rumah, tapi mereka menolak saat pria pucat itu mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Baekhyun sudah akan pulang ke rumahnya, dan ia hanya ingin melihatmu dengan jelas sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi," kata Luhan.

"Oh..." Sehun mengangguk. "Setidaknya ayo kukenalkan dulu pada teman-temanku, siapa tahu salah satunya adalah tipemu," kata Sehun sambil mengerling pada Baekhyun, membuat pemuda pendek itu tertawa geli. "Chanyeol, Yixing, kemarilah."

Luhan menjulurkan lehernya penuh minat saat Sehun menyebut nama Yixing, dan menatap pria cina itu dari atas sampai bawah saat Yixing muncul di samping Sehun.

"Halo. Aku Zhang Yixing."

"Aku mengingatmu. Kau pria berseragam _khaki _yang membantuku mencari taksi," ucap Luhan. Yixing mengangguk. "Dan kau menerima uangku sebagai imbalan," ungkit Luhan.

Yixing tertawa. "Kadang-kadang aku harus bersikap profesional agar orang lain tidak curiga," sahutnya membela diri.

"Dimaklumi," kata Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Luhan dan Baekhyun menjabat tangan pria cina itu, ketiganya tersenyum.

"Dan ini Chanyeol..." Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol melewati dirinya.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol."

Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pria raksasa berambut ikal yang berdiri di depan mereka itu. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol pertama kali, "kau orang FBI juga?" tanyanya.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol kemudian. Tapi baru saja bersentuhan, Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat pias, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pendek teman Luhan itu. Terlebih lagi saat Baekhyun mundur perlahan ke belakang, kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja dari mereka semua.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Ekspresi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Luhan dan Yixing, bahkan Sehun.

"Aku akan menyusulnya. Jangan khawatir. Kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian," ucap Luhan, sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari untuk mengejar sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Baek! Hei Baek!"

Baekhyun berbalik saat namanya dipanggil oleh Luhan. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya, meskipun terlihat terpaksa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan saat ia berhasil berhadapan dengan temannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa memandang Luhan. Ia menggaruk lehernya sendiri. Sikapnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Jujurlah padaku. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu saat berkenalan dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang salah?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Ti –tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Luhan menaikkan alis.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir, kemudian ia meringis. "Hanya saja, aku tak menyukai teman Sehun itu. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyukainya. Keberadaannya menggangguku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : **

***Tylenol PM : merk obat pereda demam dan flu, yang mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit dan juga menyebabkan kantuk.**

****Adonis : adalah nama seorang pemuda dalam cerita mitologi Yunani, yang digambarkan sebagai pemuda sempurna dan sangat tampan, hingga mampu menarik perhatian Dewi Aphrodite. **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Into A Dangerous Mind Chapter 4-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun dan meyusun keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia telah melewati beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun pergi, sambil menunggu dua teman Sehun juga pergi dari lingkungan ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Park Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang temannya –Baekhyun, dan ia tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa jika pria ikal itu bertanya tentang sikap Baekhyun tadi.

'_Masuk saja, Luhan...'_

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun di dalam kepalanya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seperti kebiasaan sopan orang-orang. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat, entah karena apa, mungkin gugup?

"A –aku masuk ya..."

'_Ya, aku di belakang...' _pikiran Sehun menjawab ucapannya.

Luhan mendorong pintu kayu di hadapannya kemudian ia langsung menemukan sejumlah kekacauan –lautan kardus akibat dari situasi pindahan, juga beberapa gambar modern dari desain dinding berwarna dan bergaris tebal di balik lautan kardus tersebut. Ia dapat membayangkan dengan mudah bagaimana penampilan tempat ini nanti apabila pemiliknya sudah berminat beres-beres. Beberapa perabotan yang terbuat dari pohon oak berwarna madu mengintip dari salah satu gundukan kardus. Kemudian ada warna lain di dalam ruangan itu, yaitu warna hijau tua dan juga marun –yang terlihat sangat maskulin, sesuai sekali dengan pemiliknya.

Luhan melangkah lurus menuju pintu belakang untuk menemui Sehun. Bagian ruang makan rumah itu menyatu dengan dapur. Dinding transparan memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangannya, dan Luhan dapat melihat pemilik rumah setengah berjongkok di halaman belakang, dengan celana pendek hitam bermotif tengkorak dan juga kaus oblong putih yang bagian lengannya sudah digunting. Sehun sedang memotong pohon palem di pojokan halaman belakangnya dengan menggunakan gergaji mesin yang terlihat lumayan mengerikan. Kemilau dari bulir keringat membasahi kulitnya yang sangat putih. Luhan merasa terpesona setiap kali ia meyaksikan otot Sehun yang berkebat, lalu kembali melemas, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya. Ia bahkan membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menyerukan kata _'wow' _dan juga _'yummy' _berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya, meskipun begitu, ia terus-menerus bertahan dan mencoba menunjukkan wajah datar dingin dengan percaya diri, padahal ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berhasil karena Sehun pasti hanya akan menertawakannya saja. Ia bahkan dapat melihat seringai Sehun melalui sebelah bagian wajah pria itu saat ini. Sialan. _Benar kan!_

Menghembuskan napas berat dan sedikit cemberut, Luhan menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang. Ia menyilangkan lengannya di dada, dan menunggu Sehun selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Rumah yang bagus," Luhan berkomentar setelah Sehun mematikan gergaji mesinnya dan menyeka sedikit keringat yang hampir merembes ke matanya. _'Yang itu juga bagus,' _ia berkomentar kembali di dalam kepala sambil menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan ia mendengar Sehun terpingkal karenanya.

"_Thanks," _Sehun berterima kasih setulus hati atas segala pujian pemuda manis itu. Ia menyambar sebotol air mineral dari atas meja bundar teras belakang rumahnya dan meneguk cairan itu keras-keras. "Lumayan melelahkan. Kupikir rumah ini sudah cukup bagus untuk ditinggali, tapi ternyata beberapa semak membuatku merasa terganggu."

Luhan tertawa. "Ini hanya rumah samaran sementara FBI. Untuk apa kau capek-capek membereskan semuanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku suka tempat ini. Akan kupikirkan untuk membeli rumah ini apabila semua urusan sudah beres. Lagipula sebenarnya aku pria yang lumayan menyukai kebersihan."

"Kalau begitu kau cocok sekali dengan Baekhyun," jawab Luhan, sedikit rasa cemburu menggerogoti perasaannya ketika ia mengucapkan itu, tapi pria yang berdiri di hadapannya malah menaikkan alis dan menariknya duduk.

"Ah tentang Baekhyun...apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menggeleng. "Entahlah...aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya mengatakan padaku kalau ia merasa terganggu dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh? Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya?"

"Mana aku tahu." Luhan menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Jangan-jangan temanmu juga memiliki potensi atas bakat paranormal jenis lain, dan menemukan sesuatu atas diri Chanyeol saat ia menyentuhnya?"

Luhan membulatkan bibir. "Mungkinkah?"

Sehun juga mengangkat bahunya, "ya bisa jadi...kita akan cari tahu nanti."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Ucapan Sehun yang barusan, ia abaikan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membahas tentang Baekhyun untuk sekarang. Ia malah memikirkan ucapan Sehun tadi tentang ingin membeli rumah ini. Gelombang harapan mengelilingi pikirannya, membuatnya membayangkan jika nanti ia akan selalu tinggal berdekatan dengan Sehun bahkan setelah segala urusan tentang The Reaper usai. Ini buruk. Sebaiknya ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum ia lebih jauh mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Oh ya Sehun, apakah Kris... sudah ditangkap oleh FBI?"

Sehun terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menatap ke dalam mata Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Belum. Kami memang memiliki teori-teori untuk Kris Wu dan kasus ini, tapi kami belum mempunyai bukti nyata. Kau paham kondisinya kan? Kekuatan yang kumiliki adalah dasar dari segala prediksiku atas kasus ini, dan itu agak sulit untuk dimasukkan sebagai bukti yang dapat ditunjukkan pada hukum."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi besi yang ia duduki. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Sehun menjelaskan bagaimana upaya yang akan dilakukan oleh FBI untuk menyortir orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi calon korban. Ia baru bereaksi ketika Sehun menceritakan bahwa Kris Wu sempat masuk UGD akibat serangannya malam itu.

"Kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil, namun Luhan justru merasakan punggungnya mendingin dalam sekejap. Ia takut, dan ia tak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

"Malam itu, setelah menyerah dari mengejarmu, ia menuju UGD klinik Mayo. Lukanya lumayan. Tulang hidungnya patah, dan rusuknya memar-memar," Sehun menjelaskan.

Secara tiba-tiba Luhan merasa seolah sedang mencoba bernapas melalui sebuah plastik tebal. Ia tidak mampu menarik cukup udara ke dalam paru-parunya, rasanya sesak, perwujudan dari tekanan rasa takut yang begitu berat, menggantung kuat di dalam rongga dadanya. "Mak –maksudmu..Kris akan terus mengejarku? Ia pasti tidak akan melepaskanku dengan mudah setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya. Benar kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Luhan menggigil. Karena itu ia mencoba menghalau perasaan menusuk itu dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, padahal udaranya cukup panas.

"Jangan takut..."

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkata-kata. Apakah ia terlihat setakut itu?"

"Kau akan aman bersamaku, Luhan. Aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kumiliki. Tenanglah, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menunduk, pasrah.

Sehun meringis. Ia mengarahkan tangannya sendiri pada tangan Luhan yang saling bertautan takut, kemudian ia menggenggam jemari dingin pemuda manis itu. "Apakah aku gagal membuatmu merasa aman?" tanyanya patah hati.

"Aku tak harus menjawabnya kan? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, bukan begitu?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan raut sedih.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku dapat memaklumi bila kau merasa sepesimis ini. Tenang saja. Kris Wu tidak akan bisa menyerangmu dengan mudah apabila kau sudah mampu membuat pelindung untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Pelindung?" Luhan bertanya hingga kepalanya miring ke arah kiri, tidak mengerti dengan topik apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Begini. Coba kau bayangkan sosok Bella Swan, atau Sue Storm yang mampu mengeluarkan gelembung transparan dengan kekuatan pikiran mereka untuk melawan musuh. Pelindung yang kumaksud mungkin bentuknya seperti itu, hanya saja kita tidak mampu melihatnya dengan mata telanjang seperti yang di tampilkan di dalam film-film. Kita hanya mampu merasakannya saja."

Luhan tidak berkata-kata. Banyak sekali huruf-huruf di dalam kepalanya, bergerak acak dan membentuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Aku dapat merasakan kebingunganmu di dalam kepalaku," bisik Sehun dengan senyuman simpul. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Ya..._please..." _ kata Luhan, mengeratkan setiap tautan tangannya pada jemari milik Sehun, mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang akan dia dengar kali ini adalah hal yang bagus.

"Pelindung yang kumaksud adalah sebuah penghalang mental yang harus kau pelajari, dan kau harus membangunnya dengan kokoh, mempertahankan hal itu di sekitar pikiranmu untuk menjaga pikiranmu sendiri dari serangan pikiran orang lain yang mencoba untuk masuk," jelas Sehun.

Alis Luhan mengkerut naik, dan senyuman melengkung pada sudut bibir Sehun sebagai respons. "Kau tidak mengerti ya? Baiklah, kita lihat apakah aku mampu menjelaskannya dengan lebih baik padamu kali ini ataukah tidak," ucap Sehun sambil menarik botol bekas air minumnya tadi sebagai media penjelasannya. "Anggap botol ini adalah pikiranmu, setiap kali sinapsis menyala di dalam otakmu, percikan kecil dari energi supernatural yang kau miliki akan terbentuk. Orang yang cukup sensitif akan mampu mendeteksi dengan cepat atas percikan-percikan energi itu dari dirinya sendiri maupun dari orang lain," –Sehun memegang botolnya, lalu membuat lingkaran di sekeliling botol itu dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi dengan kemampuan supernatural yang kau miliki, kau sebenarnya mampu membentuk sebuah pelindung mental untuk menyaring kekuatan lain yang mencoba memasuki pikiranmu, ataupun menghalanginya masuk secara total."

"Oh..." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Artinya, jika aku mampu melakukan ini, kau pun bahkan tidak akan bisa lagi mendengarkan pikiranku dengan seenaknya, begitu?"

Alis Sehun menukik, "sepertinya kau merasa sangat senang saat mendengar ini ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah masam.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, kemudian ia menatap Sehun bak seekor anak anjing yang sedang berusaha meminta sesuatu kepada majikannya, "kalau begitu cepat ajarkan caranya padaku, hm?" ia merayu, sedangkan Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus karena respons aneh pemuda manis itu.

'_Yang terpenting aku akan bebas! Lain kali sebelum tidur aku akan membiarkan fantasy dan hormonku menjadi lebih liar, dan tak ada siapapun lagi yang akan bisa mendengarkannya. Ahh...bagus sekali!'_ –pikir Luhan.

"Ya. Tapi sebelum kau benar-benar bebas, kuharap kau mampu menahan semua itu karena aku masih mampu mendengarkan pikiranmu dengan sangat jelas saat ini, tuan..." celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam mulut, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah kiri. Ia berdehem-dehem kikuk, kemudian menunduk dengan malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul tiga lebih empat puluh lima menit, masih terlalu awal untuk Baekhyun bangun, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menutup mata kembali ketika ia ingat jika pukul lima sore ia sudah harus berada di ruang direksi.

"Empat puluh dua, dua puluh delapan, lima puluh tujuh. Huft, pilihan yang sulit."

Baekhyun mengernyit pada daftar di samping pintu lemari pakaian terkomputerisasi miliknya. Ia memasukkan angka nomor-nomor baju pilihannya dengan hati-hati pada _keypad, _menjaga agar benda itu tetap mulus tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Tentang _fashion, _ia memang salah satu jenis manusia yang selalu mengikuti mode. Entah mengapa ia selalu berpikir jika perang busana adalah suatu keharusan untuk masa-masa saat ini. Ia hampir tidak pernah memakai pakaian tanpa memutuskannya lebih dari lima belas menit hanya untuk menghadiri suatu pertemuan, bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri –Luhan. Dan untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan para direktur penerbitan tempat ia mempercayakan naskah-naskahnya dibukukan, ia akan memakai nomor empat puluh dua, dua puluh delapan, dan juga nomor lima puluh tujuh, tentu saja setelah berpikir hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Empat puluh dua adalah celana panjang hitam klasik hasil kreasi YSL, dengan garis setrikaan yang teramat licin dan tidak akan membuat selangkangannya berkeringat karena kepanasan. Dua puluh delapan adalah kemeja Prada birunya yang baru, dilengkapi dengan dua kancing di setiap barisnya. Dan lima puluh tujuh adalah sepatu Salvatore Ferragamo hitam favoritnya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang novelis terkenal, bahkan keluarganya dan juga Luhan. Ia menggunakan _penname _beraura wanita untuk menutupi semuanya dari orang-orang, dan membiarkan orang-orang berpikir jika ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda dengan jenis usaha yang misterius. Terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya membuat ia tidak harus bersusah payah untuk bekerja. Karena itu hidupnya terasa membosankan. Rumahnya yang begitu besar, dan dingin, membuatnya sangat muak, apalagi ia sangat jarang sekali bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Karena itu Baekhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih mungil di lingkungan yang lumayan ramai, meskipun tetap saja ia bermukim di salah satu hunian mewah Seoul dengan alasan keamanan.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak mengidamkan pertemuan dengan penerbitnya hari ini karena dapat dipastikan ia akan ditanyai tentang kabar kelanjutan tulisan terbarunya yang telah lama ia janjikan. Ia terlalu sibuk berlibur ke Las Vegas kemarin-kemarin, dan sibuk bermalas-malasan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi._ Guilty, _adalah judul novelnya yang baru. Judul itu tertulis di dalam sebuah kertas dan tertancap di dinding ruangan kamarnya sebagai pengingat bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan novel tersebut, namun tidak pernah ia kerjakan. Sejauh ini ia telah memberikan banyak alasan kepada penerbitnya termasuk _laptop _rusak, pikiran buntu, bahkan serangan penyakit misterius yang sulit untuk diobati –malas. Baekhyun tidak yakin tentang bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada penerbit jika ia belum mampu menyelesaikan tulisan itu. Ia sudah berusaha berkelit dari pertemuan namun sepertinya gagal. Mungkin nanti ia hanya harus menjelaskan bahwa kelanjutan alur cerita novelnya sudah selesai di dalam bagian otak kirinya –atau dimanapun seharusnya bagian kreatif otak berada, dan siap untuk diketik.

Sambil mengenyahkan kenyataan tidak menyenangkan itu dari pikirannya, Baekhyun menyentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabaran sambil menatap tampilan elektronis di sebelah pintu lemari pakaiannya yang sedang memproses nomor-nomor yang ia masukkan tadi. Untuk sejenak bayangan wajah seorang pria ikal dengan senyuman lebar yang ia temui di rumah tetangga Luhan berkelebat di dalam otaknya, mencuri kesempatan ketika ia sedang memperhatikan pakaiannya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari. Ketika bayangan pria ikal itu masuk, secara bersamaan bayangan _'penglihatannya'_ atas pria itu juga masuk memenuhi hampir seluruh pikirannya. Dalam sekejap perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Ia merasa mual, karena itu Baekhyun meletakkan pakaiannya ke atas ranjang secara sembarangan kemudian ia berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia muntah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan mengumpat terus-menerus, Luhan. Bersabarlah..." Sehun memarahi.

Luhan mengusap keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri akibat dari usaha selama berjam-jam membuat pelindung pikiran di bawah pengawasan ketat Sehun. Ia sudah mampu membuat pelindung yang lumayan kuat tadi, namun ketika ia kehilangan konsentrasi meski sekejap saja, pelindung itu langsung lenyap. Sepertinya Luhan harus memutar otak agar ia mampu membuat pelindung yang lebih bertahan lama walaupun ia tidak sedang berkonsentrasi memikirkannya, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Ambil napas dalam-dalam dan coba sekali lagi. Aku akan membantumu," kata Sehun dengan suara khasnya yang sensual, membuat Luhan sejenak teralihkan dari sakit kepalanya.

"Ya, tolong bantu aku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ini sangat melelahkan, aku benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Sehun melemparkan senyumannya dan mengangguk. "Oke, ambil napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan, lalu tutup matamu."

Luhan mengikuti semua instruksi itu dengan patuh. Ketika ia menutup mata, ia dapat merasakan percikan energi kecil dari kekuatan supernaturalnya. Ia merasakan bahunya ditekan kuat oleh Sehun, dan ia berkonsentrasi untuk membuat percikan energinya berubah menjadi lebih besar.

"Bagus. Sekarang kumpulkan energimu dan ubahlah menjadi pelindung," bisik Sehun di telinganya.

Awalnya, Luhan mencoba membayangkan tumpukan kotak mainan anak-anak seperti yang diajarkan oleh Sehun padanya, namun tidak berhasil. Lalu ia mencoba membayangkan pelindung jenis Star Trek yang berkilauan dan tidak dapat ditembus oleh cahaya, namun hasilnya sama saja, bahkan lebih buruk dari ketika ia membayangkan kotak mainan anak-anak barusan. Oleh karena itu Luhan mengubah bayangannya lagi menjadi sebuah tembok besar sejenis gerbang pelindung istana dalam film-film kolosal. Ia menyatukan elemen-elemen kekuatan supernaturalnya hingga membentuk sebuah bola gelembung besar dengan cara membayangkan dinding batu padat berwarna biru abu-abu di dalam pikirannya. Dan berhasil.

'_Bagus Luhan. Pertahankan. Jangan lupa membuat jendelanya, sehingga kau dapat memilih informasi yang akan keluar masuk sesuai dengan keinginanmu.' _Pikiran Sehun menyapu lembut pikirannya.

Terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Sehun, sebuah jendela kecil muncul begitu saja pada tembok besar di dalam pikirannya. Jendela itu berbentuk segiempat kecil dengan huruf U terbalik di bagian atasnya. Luhan merasakan gelombang adrenalin kepuasan memenuhi seluruh pikirannya, tapi kemudian tembok yang telah ia bangun itu tiba-tiba saja berguncang dan menghilang.

"_Fuck!" _Luhan membuka matanya dan rasa sakit di kepalanya bertambah hingga berkali-kali lipat, berdenyut seirama dengan detak jantungnya. "Ini membuatku kesal. Sialan!" ia mengumpat emosi.

Sehun meniup poninya sendiri dan menatap ke arah luar melalui dinding kaca. Langit sudah menghitam. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk disini hanya untuk mengajari Luhan membangun pelindungnya sendiri? Pasti sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja, Lu. Lihatlah, energimu sudah terkuras habis. Kau harus istirahat."

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Ia duduk merosot ke permukaan lantai dan meluruskan kakinya serta menggerak-gerakkan leher. Yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil belajar membuat pelindung bersama dengan Sehun, namun rasanya ia seperti baru saja berlari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Ia merasa lelah sekali.

"Lain kali cobalah untuk mengontrol emosimu sendiri. Hal itu sangat penting agar kau tidak mudah dipengaruhi oleh musuh," Sehun mengingatkan. Ia tepuk bahu Luhan dan lagi-lagi pemuda manis di hadapannya mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bunyi aneh terdengar berulang kali karena Luhan membanting-banting pelan pensil biru kecil milik Sehun ke lantai. "Aku..umm..lapar," ia mengeluh tiba-tiba.

Sehun melirik pada pemuda manis itu dengan alis terangkat.

Luhan meletakkan pensil yang ia pegang ke permukaan meja, kemudian ia menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan sikap kikuk. "Itu...k –kau...kau suka makan kan?"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Alisnya menukik semakin tinggi, membuat Luhan seolah kehilangan nyali untuk mengucapkan hal yang menjadi inti dari kalimat acak-acakannya barusan.

"Mak –maksudku, semua orang pasti suka makan, pastinya kau termasuk salah satunya kan haha. Lalu...umm..."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengajakku untuk pergi makan malam denganmu?" Sehun berbisik tepat di depan wajah Luhan, dan tertawa kecil setelahnya, menggoda.

Dalam sekejap, pipi Luhan berubah warna. "Kalau kau berminat saja sih," ia menjawab sambil mengusap kening. Ada sedikit keringat disana, entah karena hasil dari kegiatannya sejak tadi ataukah karena gugup, ia juga tidak tahu. "Ini kali pertama aku mengajak seseorang pergi keluar denganku, ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan ya, heh..heheh.." lanjutnya dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh.

Sehun tersenyum. "Biar kuluruskan," katanya, lalu ia raih kedua tangan Luhan. Sementara Luhan, saat ini sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha keras untuk tidak bersikap gelisah. "Ada seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja kukenal kemarin, yang saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam rumahku, dan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengajakku keluar untuk berkencan pada jam ini. Serius?" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, lalu entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi berubah muram setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Luhan tidak mampu membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun hanya melalui ekpresi yang ditunjukkan pria pucat tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sehun memasuki pikirannya selama ini. "Luhan, dengar. Aku sangat ingin, tapi..." Sehun mengangkat jarinya sebagai penekanan, "ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Kita harus fokus pada kasus ini dulu."

Luhan meringis, menarik tangannya dari tangan Sehun dan memundurkan tubuhnya dari meja, kemudian ia bangkit untuk berdiri dengan gerakan tubuh yang salah tingkah. Ia baru saja ditolak. Yah tidak aneh. Sejak ia remaja, ia bahkan sudah pernah ditolak berkali-kali oleh para gadis, dan ini kali pertama ia ditolak oleh pria yang sejak kemarin selalu menunjukkan sikap seolah-olah sedang tertarik atas dirinya. Menyebalkan! Omong kosong. Jika ia akan tampak bodoh setelah ini, ia ingin sekali mendapatkan itu semua dari sudut pandang yang tinggi, karena itu ia melakukannya –berdiri.

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan salah paham, Luhan..." Sehun bangkit dengan cepat dan ia berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan meskipun pemiliknya menolak. "Tolong kontrol _mood _mu, ya Tuhan. Kau hanya sedang kesal, karena itu respons negatif atas sikap orang lain lebih dominan menguasai pikiranmu."

"Aku mengerti Sehun."

"Tidak, kau salah paham."

"Dengar. Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa kecewa dengan mudah, tidak usah repot-repot, Sehuna. Aku ini sudah dewasa, dan –"

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." Luhan bungkam dan membiarkan Sehun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya kali ini. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kan tadi, aku sangat ingin..."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakanku kan?"

"Lihat kondisimu. Kau kelelahan, dan lapar. Kita bisa membuat makanan disini tanpa harus keluar rumah. Bukannya sejak tadi kau mengeluh terus untuk bisa segera istirahat?"

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya duduk tanpa suara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memilin jari sambil berpikir.

"Lu..."

Luhan menarik napas dan terkekeh kecil setelahnya. "Aku terlalu cepat ya? Apa kau menilaiku terlalu agresif padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, serendah suara Sehun ketika pria itu memanggilnya barusan. "Aku akan fokus pada kasus ini, seperti yang kau katakan. Tolong jangan merasa terganggu atas segala sikapku padamu, atau pikiran-pikiran gilaku tentangmu. Bisa kan?"

"Terganggu?" ucap Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bahunya jatuh melemas. Ia menyesal dengan semua sikapnya barusan, karena itu dia berlutut di hadapan Luhan dan menarik dagu pemuda manis itu agar tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau salah paham, Luhan. Maafkan aku. Jujur saja, aku malah merasa sangat senang saat aku mendengar semua pikiranmu tentangku. Sungguh..."

Luhan menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sehun. Lagi-lagi, untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, mereka hanya diam, hingga Luhan membuka mulutnya lagi dan mengeluarkan suara. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya, membuat Sehun kebingungan dan harus membuka pikirannya agar ia mampu memahami konteks dari pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Ia tersenyum ketika ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana caraku memasuki pikiranmu?" tanyanya, dan Luhan mengangguk. "Untuk mendengar apa yang kau katakan di dalam kepalamu, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah, Lu. Dan itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Hal yang lebih membuatku merasa senang adalah ketika aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tanpa aku harus melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan, misalnya...misalnya...saat kau membayangkan jika kita sedang melakukan seks –"

"Uhuk!" Luhan terbatuk dengan wajah merah matang. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari dagunya, dan ia menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti tengah berada di sebuah tempat asing, sebuah karnaval yang sangat ramai dengan dirinya yang tampil polos seperti bayi di tengah keramaian itu. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha berlari, tidak ada satupun tempat yang bisa ia pakai untuk ia bersembunyi. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali segera keluar dari keadaan ini. "A –aku ingin pulang saja," katanya sambil berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, punggungnya sudah terjatuh pada permukaan sofa, dan Sehun telah merangkak cepat ke atas tubuhnya. Wajah Sehun hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan aroma napas Sehun menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya, dan ia seakan ingin mati ketika tatapannya dengan milik Sehun bertemu dalam posisi yang sangat intim.

"Mengapa kau mencoba kabur, hmm?"

Luhan bungkam. Telapak tangannya menekan dada Sehun, namun sekejap saja, pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba sudah menyatu dalam genggaman Sehun di atas kepalanya sendiri. Ia terjebak.

"Sesuai yang kau katakan di dalam pikiranmu tadi Luhan, aku ini hanya omong kosong. Bagaimana menurutmu? Sejak kemarin, apa yang kutunjukkan atas sikapku padamu semuanya adalah kejujuran. Aku mengakui, aku sangat tertarik padamu...dan, sulit sekali untuk mengatasinya..."

"..."

"Tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Luhan menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Penasaran untuk apa?"

"Tentang apa yang kurasakan ketika aku memasuki alam pikiranmu yang berbahaya..."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Penglihatannya memburam perlahan, kemudian menggelap. Ia merasakan bibirnya tertarik, sebuah bibir lain menangkapnya, melumat perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan dan terasa basah.

'_Buka pikiranmu, dan coba rasakanlah...' _ pikiran Sehun bersuara.

Luhan membiarkan bibirnya ikut bergerak bersama milik Sehun, dan ia berkonsentrasi, membuka pikirannya. Dalam seketika, sensasi aneh seolah berputar-putar disekelilingnya, seperti pusat dunia menyatu di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ribuan kupu-kupu bercahaya seakan berpendar menghiasi udara di sekitar dirinya dan Sehun, membuat fokus akan tubuh mereka menjadi terlihat lebih tajam. Luhan mampu merasakan jika Sehun sedang menjangkau pikirannya hingga ke titik terdalam, dan ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Sehun semakin jauh ke dalam dunianya, lalu...

'_Apa ini? Mengapa rohku seolah berada di dalam tubuh yang berbeda? Aku dapat merasakan seberapa halusnya kulitku di bawah sentuhan jemari Sehun. Bahkan sekarang aku dapat merasakan rasa bibirku sendiri. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?'_

Wajah Luhan memanas. Ia merasa melayang pada dua sensasi di antara dirinya dan juga Sehun. Roh mereka seolah melebur menjadi satu. Perasaan manis, nikmat, dan nafsu ia rasakan secara serentak di dalam pikirannya sendiri, apalagi ketika ia merasakan lidah Sehun menari-nari di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi panasnya semakin membakar ketika sesuatu yang keras menusuk pangkal perutnya. Ia merasakan kausnya tersibak sedikit dan lengan Sehun merayap masuk ke dalamnya, dadanya diraba lembut oleh Sehun dan putingnya dibelai menggunakan ibu jari pada bagian puncaknya. Getaran gairah menguasai seluruh pikirannya dan juga pikiran Sehun, ia mampu merasakan keduanya secara bersamaan. Ketika tangannya dibebaskan oleh pria yang menindihnya, Luhan mengesampingkan perasaan malu dan ia menenggelamkan jari-jemarinya sendiri pada helaian rambut Sehun. Bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan samar saat ia merasakan gesekan kejantanan Sehun pada miliknya. Ia biarkan hasratnya melebur menjadi satu dengan milik Sehun, tenggelam dalam rasa panas, nikmat, dan berbahaya.

"Sehun...Sehunahhh..." Luhan mengerang serak. Ia menggeliat resah di bawah himpitan tubuh pemuda yang menindihnya. Telinganya memerah, dan otaknya menggelegak.

Ah...tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun udara dingin nyaris membeku memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengeratkan mantelnya. Lututnya sudah terasa agak kaku akibat dari duduk beberapa jam di dalam perpustakaan kota hanya untuk membaca-baca novel aliran misteri dan juga supernatural, sambil membayangkan jika manusia-manusia seperti Sehun dan Luhan adalah tokoh-tokoh dalam fiksi tersebut. Entah mengapa di dalam kehidupan modern saat ini masih saja ada orang-orang seperti mereka –Sehun dan Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia tidak mempercayai segala hal yang ia dapatkan baru-baru ini dari dua orang tersebut, namun lubuk hatinya yang terdalam menentang. Ia harus mengakui jika ia percaya. Apalagi setelah ia melihat kakak kandungnya sendiri meninggal tanpa sebab di dalam pangkuannya. Kemarin ia sudah menyadari bahwa hal-hal aneh terkadang adalah nyata, namun selalu diabaikan dan dianggap khayalan saja oleh orang-orang.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mencari tahu seberapa banyak jenis kekuatan lain seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sehun padanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu, namun sendinya yang sudah mati rasa membuat ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dengan gontai ia memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit berdiri. Ia mengangkat semua buku yang telah ia bawa ke meja dan dengan hati-hati mengembalikan semua itu ke rak yang seharusnya. Tangannya yang agak melemas membuat ia tidak berhasil meletakkan salah satu buku dengan ketebalan hampir seribu tiga ratus halaman. Buku itu terjatuh, namun suara yang dikeluarkan oleh buku itu terdengar aneh. Bukan suara seperti _'brukk' _atau semacamnya, ia malah mendengar suara seperti _'aduh..' _ dan juga umpatan di belakangnya. Tanpa dapat dicegah, tatapannya langsung beralih ke arah suara itu berasal. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda mungil sedang mengambil buku yang baru saja ia jatuhkan, dan ia sudah siap oleh makian yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu padanya. Namun yang terjadi tidaklah demikian.

Dalam moment dimana pemuda mungil itu menatapnya, Chanyeol tersentak sambil membulatkan mata."Baekhyun? Kau teman Luhan itu kan?" ia berseru dengan suara agak tinggi.

Pemuda yang ia panggil Baekhyun itu meringis. _"Holyshit! _Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di tempat ini?" Ia mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat –_what?_ –kemudian meletakkan buku yang ia pegang secara sembarangan dan langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hei!" Chanyeol berlari kecil mengejar pemuda itu dan menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangannya, tapi pemuda yang lebih mungil menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Ucapan ketus pemuda pendek itu cukup membuat kepala Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh ribuan pertanyaan pelik. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau menjauh saja dariku!"

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Kenapa kau sangat alergi padaku?"

"_Shut up! _Aishh_._ Menjauh saja dariku, _stupid!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang kemarin nanya, apakah FBI boleh mengungkapkan jati diri mereka pada orang lain? Jawabannya boleh ya. Yang gaboleh terang-terangan itu CIA. FBI berbeda dengan CIA. Ruang lingkup kerja CIA fokus untuk urusan isu-isu internasional yang terkait dengan sistem keamanan dalam negeri, dan mereka biasanya bekerja secara klandestin (tidak terang-terangan karena pokok utama tugasnya adalah mengorek informasi dari luar, jadi id mereka sebisa mungkin harus dirahasiakan). Sedangkan FBI, ruang lingkup kerjanya adalah di dalam negeri. Tugas utama FBI itu untuk memproteksi negara dari ancaman teroris atau inteligen asing (intinya FBI ini mirip dengan polisi tapi spesifik untuk kasus kejahatan yang lebih besar). Dalam menjalankan tugasnya FBI bisa tampil terang-terangan di depan publik, jadi nggak masalah kalo identitas mereka ketahuan.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**


End file.
